Overly Familiar
by RStreighart
Summary: SI. The Summon Servant spell brought another along for the ride with Saito. Me. Given the Gamer power because I was too weak and unable to ever return to my reality, I must help Louise Le Blanc de Valliere and Hiraga Saito rise into their legends. But first I have to come to terms with my new life.
1. Game Start: The Familiar of Games

Author Note: Rstreighart here with a GamerXFamiliar of Zero Crossover. Sheer curiosity made me decide to try this concept out. Watching anime like Shomin Sample, Mahouka Koukou no Rettosei, and One Punch Man to name a very few made me realize that most people wouldn't last in an anime even if it weren't action oriented. And a person with vast potential for change like a Gamer makes it easy to break the universe you choose if you're not careful. So the everyone is stronger, so even Guiche won't be a simple matter. So how would you survive if you don't necessarily want to help the person you're bound to, even if it's your Main Quest?

"Talking"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Skills**

{User Interface}

[Game Commands]

Disclaimer: I do not own FAmiliar of Zero, The Gamer, or any referenced media. Just me

* * *

The story of Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, or Louise de La Vallière for short, and her ascension from mage who has never cast a spell to legend started with one such phrase. She would eventually become an essential part of her country's forces and even gain the favor of the Queen herself. Her rise was all but completely triggered by one sentence, and the help of a rather "odd" familiar.

"Just you wait! I'll conjure up a familiar so divine, beautiful, and powerful that it will be better than ANYTHING you'll be able to cook up!" Louise taunted before storming down the stairs of the Headmaster's tower.

Momentarily stunned, the two young women who were teasing Louise stopped to ask their quiet friend if the young girl could be telling the truth. The petite bluenette replied as simple, "I don't know" and went back to her reading. The truth of the matter though, was that Louise could not be more uncertain about how well her familiar summoning spell would go. She mulled over it as she pulled a nightgown over her head that matched the vibrant pink color of her hair. The last thought that entered her mind before she rested for the night was, "I wish I hadn't said that."

The next day was time to show and prove and Louise knew it. If the summon failed like every other spell or the familiar was less than amazing, her classmates would never let her live it down. Especially after she bragged about how spectacular her familiar would be, Kirshe and Montmorency would never let up. While a world away, someone important who she had never met yet worried about the lives of his family she focused on her esteem. But enough of that at the moment.

Louise sat back and watched as all of her classmates summoned their familiars one by one. The creatures ranged from common birds and felines, to her classmate Guiche's mole and her antagonizer Kirshe's teacher known as Mister Colbert spoke up, "Now, was that everyone?"

Kirshe made it her job to inform otherwise. "Miss Vallière hasn't went yet.

Shakily, Louise stood in the middle of the field and kept her calm facade though she was sweating bullets. Ignoring all of the whispers and joke at her expense she started her chant. "My servant, that exists somewhere in this universe! My divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar! I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart… Answer my guidance!" She waved her wand in a circle above her head then point before….

 **Chapter 1**

I awakened with a start, not really aware of what I had done the night before. Wherever I was that was little light to see. Waking up on a barely passing for warm floor was Not something I expected. First I made sure that everything was still intact, hands and legs moved freely so there was nothing pointing at me being trapped here.

Looking further down the hall, or room I was in I saw a mirror. In a dimly lit place. A place I've never seen before... I'm fucked. Nothing else in this room to do BUT to look at the mirror so I see myself as always, chocolate skin and dark brown hair. Wait, do I see a little tinge of blue in my brown eyes? Beyond that curious detail, little bars hovered beside me showed info like strength and dexterity. Already doubting my own sanity at this point, I kinda just ran with it when I heard the random voice.

{Dear mister hero, summoned across dimensions... You have been called upon to help the destined child to reach her potential.}

My first thought was still where the hell was I but now who the hell is talking since I could see literally nothing. Everything seemed to be working correctly in my body so I didn't completely freak out. The voice responded too quickly to gather many other thoughts.

{Your task is to protect the young Void Mistress and for that task you've been deemed weak! Far too weak to adequately accomplish what is needed of you, therefore you have been gifted with the "Gamer" gemstone which allows you to grow tremendously based upon your video games. Viewing your Guide will teach you the basic information that you will need.}

After those words were said, instantly color began to flood my vision and further freak me out before settling on a light green.

Back on Halkeginia

Loiuse extended her wand in front of her, an explosion triggered and knocked everyone back. Time seemed to stand still for everyone but one of the summoned humans. I attempted to look around through the smoke but failed. Then guessed that this was a paused moment for me to access the menus.

"[Guide]"

{This is the tutorial portion of the 'Gamer Days: FamiliarSaga' and your way of understanding this world. Firstly, your interface is opened by the mental command [Options]. This leads you to the [Character], [Status], [Inventory], [Quests], [Skills] and any other interfaces you may unlock. Each of these can be accessed quickly by mental command. Please take the time to test your interface.}

{Character}

Name: Raphael the Colorless Level 1 Commoner Exp to next Lv 100

Health Points 100XLvl +1/2Strength X 10 + Modifiers) 220 (330)

Special Points 100XLvl +1/2Wisdom X 10 + Modifiers) 185 (370)

Strength 4

Dexterity 2

Vitality 4 (1 vit equals 25 hp)

Wisdom 2

Intelligence 3(1 int equals 25 sp)

Charisma 13

"Raphael is a man new to the world and unaware of its contents. Summoned as a protecter of an important mage, he has to get strong enough to shield his charge.."

{Status}

Speed (Dexterity + Modifiers) 2

Defense (1/4Strength +1/2Vitality + Modifiers) 3

Energy Well - "Due to his physiology, Raphael's body produces a moderate amount more energy than the average person" Adds 50% more Hp and Sp is doubled

Healthy - Your body is fully operational, no status debuff.

Newbie protection - Prevents negative status and debuff during tutorial.

{No titles to equip}

{Skills}

{Passive Skills}

Gamer's Mind Level Max – Allows calm thought and a peaceful state of mind

Gamer's Body Level MAX – Grants a body that allows the user to live like a game, forgoing physical damage for pain. After sleeping in bed You restore all HP SP and status effects.

Language Mastery Level MAX – Due to the complications of having to relearn languages your Gamer Body is fitted with an auto-translator function.

Cooking Lv 4 - Able to cook basic meal, but nothing fancy

Exp to next Lv 255

Unarmed Combat Lv 5 - "Got deez hands for yo ass!" Adds 2.5% damage when unequipped

Exp to next Lv 300

{Active Skills}

Over-clock Lv 2 - Through intense focus your DEX, INT, and WIS increase by 50%

Uses 50 sp per minute

Causes fatigue after duration.

Exp to next Lv 128

{Concluding the tutorial, this [Game] comes in two difficulties. [Normal] mode simply allows you the basic experience of leveling and Skillcraft. [Kill the Jack] or [Hard] mode allows for more freedom of Skillcraft, at the expense of more difficult and intelligent enemies.}

The first thought that came to mind is that either decision would end in my death if I don't watch myself. [Normal] would mean as long as I'm careful I'd have less chances of dying, but [Kill the Jack] would help me more since skills for any occasion would keep me out of tough situations.

{Kill the Jack selected. A.I. Has been formatted to prevent Jack of All Trades characters. +1 reality class perk. Locked until Lvl 20}

"Well, seeing as though I'm caught up in this shit I may as well figure it out. [Exit]"

Time returned to normal and the shock wave from the explosion was finally allowed to hit me as I barely braced myself from falling over. The other boy beside me wasn't as lucky, as he fell over on his behind. The loud cries of surprise quickly dimmed though, as if things like that happened enough to be commonplace. I offered to help the other guy up as I was noticing the smoke clearing away.

When the dust settled the entire courtyard took in the presence of the summons. It was a man standing six feet tall with dark brown skin that matched his even darker hair. His facial expression looked solemn yet resigned. The young man he was helping up however simply looked confused.

"Hm.. Two familiars, and both of them human? This is truly the first time this has happened" Mr. Colbert said in a curious, yet still professional tone.

"But summoning TWO plebeians… I messed up! Can I have another try?"

"I'm sorry, but traditions must be upheld."

"Be grateful, normally a commoner would never receive a privilege such as this!" Louise said. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this individual and make him my familiar."

As she finished her chant Louise stood on the tips of her toes to bring her lips close enough for a kiss. The young boy, a japanese kid, if my eyes works well enough accepted the kiss, but was hit with a violent burst of pain. Louise, with her ever-reddening face shot me a look that was ordering me to kneel. My body simply acted on its own. With no real pain felt, I ended having to tote the kid to "our" room.

Louise's Bedroom

The walk to the room was absolutely silent, so most of my time was spent looking around and trying to ignore the little pink haired girl attempting to size me up. Her facial expression cycled through more of them then I would have ever expected. I guess she has a lot on her plate.

"So what are you supposed to be? Even though you looking slightly Germanian I KNOW their commoners wouldn't even stoop to such dress! Are you some sort of brute, like a half orc?"

"First, I'm an African American. Second, what's a Germanian? And third what kind of stupid are you really?" I retorted.

"How dare you talk to a noble with such disrespect?!" Louise fumed

"Simple. I'm pulled away from home to fuck-knows where, kissed and bound to a sketchy contract, and the one who is the blame for this acts like I've done HER some sorta disservice. Ya get me?"

"You should be honored to serve a noble!"

"Well do you at least have a name? It wouldn't do for a master to not know the names of her familiars."

"The name's Raphael the colorless, I'm a freelancer."

"I'm Hiraga Saito, high school student."

"Then Raphael will be my bodyguard and Saito will be my personal servant.."

"Sure sure..."

{My Noble Master: Story Quest}

{Find out Louise and Saito's destiny}

{Help Louise and Saito grow into their destined roles}

{Mission Success: New Game Plus}

{Mission Fail: Death or Confinement to this World}

"[HELP!]"

{In an attempt to assist the player the U.I has anticipated your inquiry. The power of the [Gamer] is not sustainable in the world you once belonged to, therefore there is no way back. Contact [Support] for any future issues}

During my own little breakdown, apparently Louise and Saito had been conversing and the boy convinced himself that he was dreaming, only to be painfully convinced that it wasn't a dream and that they weren't on Earth anymore. He even took care of proving it with his notebook computer. By the time I had came to, Louise was explaining that the Summon Servant Spell was only one way. Both of us familiars were stuck.

"So I guess we're all stuck together then huh?" I said with a dry chuckle.

Saito chimed in, "...Yeah, all right, I guess I'm really your familiar."

"I see you're still not used to formal speech. It should be, 'Is there something you wish to address, master?'" corrected Louise, one finger raised as if lecturing. The gesture was cute, but the tone irked my nerves.

"Not in hell. Not doin that." I deadpanned.

I was pointedly ignored as Louise continued, "A familiar exists to protect its master! The task of protecting them from any and all enemies is a duty of the highest priority! But that might be a little bit problematic for you. Saito That's why I'm only making you do things I'm fairly sure you can do: laundry, cleaning, and other miscellaneous tasks. And the brute can be my bodyguard I guess..."

She then abruptly ended the discussion as she discarded her clothes and tossed them onto her new familiars. Saito was right in the middle of a loud outburst and I quickly covered his mouth. His enthusiastic expression made it obvious that he wouldn't mind a free show and I figured, hell why not let him get a show, she did throw her skirt on his head.

"Wash them. Even a dull witted familiar like should be able to understand this much."

"You NEED to wash your own damn clothes."

"No noble would bother with such trifles if there is a servant around!" Louise countered immediately.

"I see no servants here, just two lost and most like kidnapped familiars."

I think I saw her reaching for her wand, but I guess she thought against it. Louise seemed to completely disregard the fact that two strange males were in the room as she stripped. She even went so far as to turn of the lamp and lie down. A more amoral man would be having a field day with this. I had thought to share a disturbing joke with Saito but he seemed to be having a mental debate with himself. But I still needed to try to offer some assistance, since we were in the same(kinda) boat.

"Well kid, hope you kissed ya mama before whatever the hell dragged us here. My power told me that I was stuck here until she fulfills some sort of grand fuckin quest."

"What quest? And what do you mean power?" Saito hysterically demanded.

"We were summoned to help our stripper of a summoner reach her full potential, and if your setup is anything like mine then that means no more family til we get her settled. And power... I was given a body that allows me to live like a video game character. I figure that if we exploit it right, we can get back home soon enough."

"I'm sorry Raphael, but I'm gonna need some time to think about all this." Saito whispered before he turned around and covered his head with a bed-sheet.

Now that left a lot more moonlight to figure out how to keep from panicking. I'm away from home with no real way to contact my family, stuck in some fantasy setting that even my above-average survivability says I'm too weak. To top it all off I have to deal with the "commoners are inferior" mindset in order to access the real important information.

* * *

This will be a blend of my odd sense of humor and an up-hill climb to survival. Hopefully it'll draw you in as I weave together unique tale.


	2. Louise The Zero

I'm really surprised I already have a few follows and favorites! Glad to see some interest in my story. Much of the first to chapters are build-up so that the world makes sense. The sooner I get that taken care of, the sooner I can get to the Original Content. Some of the backstory from the light novel is inside (as much as I hate doing that) simply because re-explaining it could confuse some readers.

"Talking"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Skills**

{User Interface}

[Game Commands]

Disclaimer: I do not own FAmiliar of Zero, The Gamer, or any referenced media. Just me

* * *

{Quest Update!}

{Tutorial Pass or Nah?}

{Sneak up into the tower and learn the name of Saito's power}

{Mission Success – Gain Home +25xp Skill I.D. Create}

{Mission Failure – Lose Trust from Colber and Headmaster}

So my first quest is a sneak mission. With my black cargo sweats, boots, and tank top I should be able to blend in with the darker corners of the rooms around here. I began my assent up toward the highest toward. Keeping my breathing and my footsteps quiet I managed to get past the second two floors. I noticed at least five students on the way up but managed to not get spotted.

[Skill Create] **Sneak** Lvl 2 – Able to pass yourself off as part of the scenery, no one notices you. +2% chance of not being noticed.

[Skill Create] **Sense Presence** Lvl 1 -By amplifying your sense of touch, you can subtly feel what is around you.

Due to the amount of teachers around at the time, both new skills had leveled up by a good degree. Sneak was now lvl 9 and Sense Presence sat at 7. So engrossed the growth of my skills I didn't realize I had reached the headmaster's office. Upon opening the door I quickly found the area with the least amount of light and stayed there.

The room itself was well decked out in necessary books and tomes as well as the official as fuck desk and chair presumably the headmaster's. I sat blocked by the desk and too far in the corner for anyone to outright notice me. My planning paid off, as I was informed of gaining a Wisdom point for logical thinking. My timing had luckily paid off as well.

"There are no records of a peasant familiar ever occurring until now." The old man stated.

"That's not the problem at hand, Sir." Colbert corrected. "I didn't recognize the familiar's rune when it appeared so I did a bit of research." He showed his superior a page from a book with the runes on a picture. "The man's runes were similar to this one here."

Osmond sent his assistance out of the room, but not before she managed to take a peek at the book.

"The rune in this book only exists in legend. Furthermore, considering the fact that he was summoned by the third daughter of the Vallière family this has something to do with the lost corner of the Pentagon."

"It can't be!" Colbert exclaimed.

"The Gandalfr... You cannot speak one word about this to anyone!"

"I understand."

{Quest Update!}

{Tutorial Pass or Nah? Pass}

{Sneak up into the tower and learn the name of Saito's power}

{Gained Basic Cottage +25xp}

{Skill Obtained **I.D. Create** }

{Skill Obtained **I.D. Escape** }

{Home Tutorial}

{To make the gamer more comfortable with his new world, the U.I. supplies a small cottage to allow privacy and up gradable furnishing to suit your needs. To access your home use the [Home] command when you are out of sight of any sentient being. The command is automatically disabled in the presence of another and also in battle.}

{I.D. Create Tutorial}

{By selecting [Kill the Jack] mode, **I.D. Create** : Empty and other Instances are locked until Lvl 5. **I.D. World** is a free roam I.D. that provides enemies at or near your level. Items for all types of Crafts are scattered around, but be forewarned; spending too much time in the **I.D. World** will increase the amount and difficulties of your enemies. (Hint: Create at least one long ranged attack before attempting)}

So now I have a house and a place to train, but no real reliable skills and no weapon. Fuck. I ventured outside into the courtyard toward the area with the least light around. I can fight, so I can expect to do at least some damage to an enemy, but that leaves little for long range. Maybe if I could somehow stretch my arms like Luffy...

{Cannot Learn **Rubber Bod** y: Requires ? Vitality and Flexibility Lvl ?}

"Well hell... guess this game DOES let you learn anything..." I thought aloud, amazed at the potential. "Maybe I'm thinking too complex."

I focused on the heat of my body fighting off the slight chill in the air, then I looked deeper to find my "sp" My introspection led to my navel, where I found a lukewarm feeling I had never felt before. Trying to "move" it felt like a mix between fog and cobwebs, hopefully since it was such a foreign feeling, but eventually I channeled it into my right hand, and launched it forward.

{Skill Created: **Energy Control** }

Energy Control Lvl 1 – Focusing inward, make the power inside you your bitch. +1% Wis

{Skill Created: **Energy Ball** }

Energy Ball Lvl 1 – A projectile made of your inner energy, inflicts concussive damage.

25 dmg costs 15 sp

I renamed the skill " **Gadouken"** Dan from Street Fighter. Luckily for me the skill stayed useful instead of become a joke like the character it's from. I tested it out twice more before plotting my next move.

" _From what the HUD says, its around 8pm. Good thing they both went to sleep early, means I can get a head start on this game. I need to learn Observe first off, then attempt the I. to know what I'm dealing with. Plus I need to decide a weapon now so that I don't needlessly level up shit I won't use. Can't really decide that though, until I know what combat is like here. Even if Saito declines, I still have to protect my own ass."_

 **I.D. World!**

{Theme – Jewel Master (Genesis) Music

The surrounding area turned into a rather mundane forest and luckily there was nothing immediately around me, so I used the time to examine everything I could until.

{Skill Created: Scan}

Scan Lvl 1 – No, nothing about power lvls... Gathers information about your target. Cost 5 sp

I spammed the skill on whatever my eyes touched, burning about 50 sp. That left 275 to defend myself and nearly 2 **Scan** lvls higher. It taught me that certain trees could be hacked down and harvested for woodworking and house upgrades. The U.I. also apparently had a sense of humor. I used **Scan** on a odd looking mushroom and the description said

{Metango Mushroom – Dare you to eat it – Said to grow when absorbing energy}

From my side a heard a slight rustle in the taller grass. Turning swiftly, I ended up face to face with an animated Skeleton with a crude looking club and glowing yellow eyes. Even its goofy, mocking grin couldn't shake the fear outta me. I immediately ran, I mean swiftly jumped back in order to study my opponent.

 **Scan**

{Lvl 1 Skeleton – 2spooky5u -hp 150 – Slightly Weakened}

In the short span of time it took to **Scan** him, the Skeleton had closed most of the distance between us and was aiming a vicious overhead smash with his club. On reflex, I ducked to the side and punched at an unguarded area of it's spine. I can't say for certain which of us the cracking sound came from, but we both suffered -15 hp. It didn't sit idly either, attempting one again to knock me unconscious. This time I hopped back and fired two **Gadouken** blasts at the same area I punched in, and was satisfied when the second blast broke the spinal cord. The only thing I hadn't accounted for was the fact it kept crawling with only an upper body.

Frustrate wasn't quite the word for what I felt. _"Just die already ya half a bastard!"_ thought as I fiercely kicked it in its skull for 20 dmg. This time it took a little longer to right itself and resume its crawl toward me. _"Guess the battle doesn't end unless the wound is deadly or the opponent is unconscious."_

 **Scan**

{Lvl 1 Skeleton – Not as Spooky -hp 65– Half Dead}

Its slow approach made it simple to fire two more **Gadouken** blasts and simply stomp its head to put an end to my first battle.

{+25 xp +10 sous +1 str}

{Skill Up: **Gadouken** Lvl 2 – exp to lvl up 55 +5dmg

{Skill Up: **Scan** Lvl 4- exp to lvl up 65

{Skeleton Ribcage – Useful for crafting}

" _So I finished of a Skeleton, but I had to rely on my range damage. The game made me hurt myself for punching something harder than my bones could handle. And if the fact it fought with half a body is any indicator, EVERYTHING will be stubborn. But I caused it more damage than I expected and my boots protected my feet from damage. I just need to gain more defense. I have 200 sp left after that fight and still no weapon or crafting skills."_

After my inner deliberations were done, I decided to gather materials and just try to discover some skills on my own. Rumbling around I managed to find 3 Lite slugs, 6 Blue Poppies, two felled tree trucks that were nearly to heavy to lift and a small knife with 5/10 durability. The lite slugs are supposedly for alchemy and a component of glue. The Poppies also were alchemy related. A well placed **Gadouken** took down a grazing deer that gave no exp, but dropped wheat. With a decent haul and a decent amount of time passed, I used I. and then went to my new house.

[Home]

Raphael's House

The property was well kept, I noted first. The building itself looked to be only four rooms big; a living area, a kitchen, an old fashioned bathroom, and bedroom. Outside was a well and an already plowed farm area. The house was furnished with the barest of necessities, a bed, a stove, a tub, a bathroom, and a cabinet. On the bed was a magazine that read, "Introduction to Homesteading"

{Now that you have gained the slightest amount of money and entered your home, you have unlocked [Homesteading]. This allows you to purchase upgrades for your living pleasure. Your recently earned money has been used to purchase a hoe, a pickaxe, a bucket for your well, and a hatchet for your lumber. As this is your first time at home, your wood and wheat have been processed. 1/10 plots have been used. +3 lumber + 1 wooden block.}

{Currency in this world is as follows.}

1 ecu = 6 livres

1 livre = 20 sous

1 sou = 12 deniers

{Please note that unless haggling, most transactions beyond food will not go as low as deniers. Deniers generally amount to the spare change given to the poor}

With that in mind, I started to busy my hands with whittling down the wooden block. By the time I had gotten tired, it had become a horribly shaped pyramid but it had earned me my **Woodworking** Skill. The magazine also told me that in order to upgrade I needed 14 livre, 5 lumber and 15 stone slabs if I wanted to pay for it. To do it myself all I would need is the material, **Woodworking** , and **Masonry** skills up to Lvl 10. I'd rather do it myself. Before closing my eyes, I reminded myself that there was no way back to my actual life...

The Next Day

{All hp and sp restored}

{+1 Luck}

I somehow managed to wake up before the sun came up, which kinda saved my ass since I was supposed to be with my "Master" especially since when I returned back to the Academy I would risk being seen appearing out of nowhere. I rushed back upstairs and inside, but not before Saito had awakened.

" _Long night?" He said sarcastically, the slight bags under his eyes betrayed his lack of sleep._

" _Not as long as yours I see... Thinking about her stripping for you last night?" I said as I pointed toward the bed._

He flushed, but still didn't respond how I'd like. "I was hoping that you were just crazy, until I realized that the magic here is real. Then I thought about your powers. If you can prove it to me, I'll work with you."

Remembering the Gamer, I said aloud, "Add Hiraga Saito to party," and by his shocked expression the invite must have appeared. I swiped away the prompt that told me that he accepted. Above his head floated the health and sp bars, his name, his lvl (which was 1 as well) and the Gandalfr title.

 **Scan**

{Hiraga Saito Lvl 1 – Hp 190 Sp 190 - Gandalfr}

{Hiraga Saito is a very curious, yet average Japanese boy who is quick to adapt. He is currently unaware of what his runes mean and what his power is.}

" _Ha! I have more Wisdom than you!" Saito snickered while I was checkin his specs._

" _How the hell do you know that?!"_

" _It literally shows ALL of your stats. Just no skills"_

{As The Gamer, anyone in your party will be able to see your stats, whereas you must Lvl your Scan ability}

" _Well damn. Check and see if you have any skills."_

" **Weapon Mastery** , **Deception** , **Physical Endurance** , and a status called **Quick Learner**. Every skill is lvl 1 except **Deception** which for some reason is at Lvl 10."

" _He must have been a fighter before he came here, even though he doesn't look it."_ At the time I didn't know how incorrect I was

By the time I got him acquainted with the system, the sun was starting to peek through the curtains. The light, though not on her face, made Louise's pink hair seem to sparkle a bit. That combined with her sleeping face almost made me regret not paying attention to her undressing. Almost. Then I came up with an idea.

" _I'm about to give the crazy one there a rude awakening. Wanna help?"_

His grin said more than enough. I positioned myself so that I'd be right in her face as she woke up and Saito had a good grip on the covers. I hovered in place with my hands supporting my weight so that when he pulled the cover I wouldn't budge. Then he yanked and her eyes snapped open. I leered and said.

" _Wanna go for Round 2?"_

She hopped up instantly, headbutting me in the process, and scurried back as far as she could. This had the unfortunate side effect of stretching her nightgown enough to show a generous portion of her small bust. To this end I looked back at my accomplice and gave the most serious expression I've given in a while and said.

" _Tiddies is tiddies."_

Saito mirrored my expression and repeated it, "Tiddies is tiddies"

" _Who are you two and wh...wa.. ...WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME LAST NIGHT?!"_

I replied with a straight face "My name is Marcus Juiceinne and I gave you mah juice... Intimately..."

At this point Saito was rolling around laughing and Louise looked a shade or two darker than her hair color, still not fixing her nightgown, and still confused.

" _Raphael, give her a break... I think it worked too well."_

" _...Alright I give. We are your familiars remember? It's time to wake up and get ready for the day._

With a blank look on her face, Louise casually strolled over to me. Then she slapped the left side of my face so damn hard my head hit the floor and my legs kept standing. She then demanded Saito dress her. Not wanting to receive my punishment, he did as told and left me as the one going hungry at breakfast.

When we left the room, we happened to exit around the same time as another of the residents. She was around Saito's height with an attractive face and a sizable bust. Everything about her was flirtatious and her shirt was purposely unbuttoned enough for a good look at her cleavage. Her skin was a shade or two lighter than mine. If Louise is Justice(Small or flat-chested) then this young woman was her antithesis. She had lots of Plot.

" _Good Morning Louise."_

" _Good Morning...Kirche."_

The now named Kirche gave both of us a once-over and asked, "So these are you familiars." She wasn't impressed

"That's right."

"Ahaha! So it really is a human! That's amazing!"

Saito looked offended and I retorted on reflex, "Well fuck you too."

She gave me an appraising eye before saying, "Well that one's... spirited to say the least, though you might wanna teach him manners."

Louise's somewhat pleading look stopped me from letting loose another comeback.

"It's just like you to summon commoners with 'Summon Servant.' And a vulgar one too! What else to expect from Louise the Zero?"

"Shut up." Louise said in a low voice

"I summoned a familiar yesterday, too. Unlike a certain somebody, I was successful on my first try."

"Really."

"And, if you're going to have a familiar, it should be a good one, like this. Flame!"

Kirche called her familiar triumphantly. From her room, a large, dark-red lizard slithered out. A wave of heat hit Saito and I.

"Uwah! What the heck is this red thing/Da fuck is that?" We both questioned?

Kirche smiled.

"Ohoho! Don't tell me this is your first time seeing a fire lizard?"

My eyes twiched as I muttered, "Fuggen obviously"

"Put a chain on it or something! It's dangerous! And just what is a fire lizard?"

"Don't worry. As long as I order it not to, it won't attack. Aren't you the scaredy-cat."

Kirche put a hand to her chin and tilted her head teasingly.

The creature was at least as big as a tiger. Its tail was tipped with flame, and its mouth emitted sparks and embers.

"Don't you feel hot being near it?" Saito asked.

"It's actually fairly cool to me."

"Is that a salamander?" Louise asked jealously.

"That's right! A fire lizard! See, look at the tail. A flame this vivid and large means it's without a doubt a salamander from the Fire Dragon Mountains! It's like a brand! Collectors can't even put a price on these!"

"That's nice," Louise said, her voice bitter.

"Isn't it? It matches my affinity perfectly!"

"Your affinity is Fire, isn't it?"

"Of course. After all, I'm Kirche the Ardent. The ardent of gently smoldering passion. Everywhere I go, I have boys falling for me. Unlike you, right?"

Having had enough of the bullshit, I cut in, "I'd smash."

Saito discreetly nodded and Louise only reddened because I leered at her once again.

"Tiddies is tiddies." Saito and I proclaimed and effectively derailed that conversation.

Kirche looked at me and stated, "I don't care about this one." then turned to Saito.

"And what's your name?"

"Hiraga Saito."

"Hiragasaito? What a strange name."

"Hey!"

"Well then, I'll be off now."

With Kirche gone, Louise looked to be beginning another tirade so I simply watched.

"Ooh, that girl gets on my nerves! Just because she summoned a salamander from the Fire Dragon Mountains! Argh!"

"Calm down, it's just a summoning." Saito attempted to appease her.

"No, it's not! You can determine a mage's true power just by looking at his/her familiar! Why did that idiot get a salamander, while I got you two?"

"Jeez, sorry for being a human. But you're one too, y'know."

"Comparing mages and commoners is like comparing wolves and dogs!" Louise exclaimed haughtily.

My face must have frowned up during her rant because she clammed up when I spoke. "That's it. Conversation over."

Tristain Academy Dining Halls

Gaudy. The only thing I could think of when I approached, let alone entered the dining halls was the word gaudy. It was the tallest building in the whole academy and looked able to fit around two hundred people. Separated by student and alumni, the table were split by color depending on which year of study you where in. The decorations were fancy for the sake of it and the amount of food prepared was unnecessary. I was almost certain already that ever meal was like this for them every day. Louise cut into my introspection to comment on Saito's awe.

"Tristain's Academy of Magic doesn't teach just magic, you know."

"Right..."

"Almost all mages are nobles. The saying 'nobles achieve nobility through the use of magic' is a foundation for the education we receive as nobles. Thus, our dining halls must also be fitting of a noble's status The statues you see are not only well made, but they also dance."

Through Saito's more-patient-than-I actions I learned that only nobles sat at the table and even if I hadn't pissed her off, I wouldn't have been fed much. I willed my stomach not to growl, unable to give her the satisfaction of seeing me hungry.

Tristain Academy Classrooms

The classrooms reminded me of the short time I was in college, before funds became low. Other than that I paid little mind to the room except finding the exits and watching my surroundings. When we entered everyone looked back which started everyone to laughing. Annoying as it was, I was starting to notice how lower-class commoners were here so I didn't act out...yet. The familiars were interesting though, including a floating eye and an octopus thing. Apparently we weren't allowed to sit either, but Saito did it anyway and I figured that this would embarrass Louise more so I stood. Pretty sure some brunette kid couldn't see because of me but that was just a perk.

The door opened, and the teacher entered.

She was a middle-aged woman dressed in a voluminous purple robe and wearing a hat. She had a plump, round face with a friendly expression on it.

The woman gazed around the classroom and spoke with a satisfied smile.

"Well, everyone, it seems that the Springtime Familiar Summoning was a great success. I, Chevreuse, always enjoy seeing the new familiars that are summoned each spring."

Louise cast her eyes downward.

"My, my. You've summoned quite a... peculiar familiar, Miss Vallière," she remarked as she looked at Saito. The comment was fairly innocent, but the classroom exploded with laughter.

"Louise the Zero! Don't go around grabbing random commoners off the street just because you can't summon anything!"

Louise's long strawberry blonde hair billowed as she stood up. She raised her cute voice in anger.

"No! I did everything properly! He was all that appeared!"

"Don't lie! I bet you couldn't even cast 'Summon Servant' properly, right?"

The other students chuckled.

"Mrs. Chevreuse! I've been insulted! Malicorne the 'Common Cold' just insulted me!"

Louise banged her fist against the tabletop in protest.

"Common cold? I'm Malicorne the Windward! I haven't caught any cold!"

"Well, your hoarse voice sounds exactly like you've caught one!"

The boy called Malicorne stood up and glared at Louise. Chevreuse pointed at them with the wand in her hand. The two suddenly jerked about like puppets on a string and rigidly sat back down.

"Miss Vallière, Mister Malicorne. Please stop this unnecessary argument."

"Calling friends 'Zero' or 'Common Cold' is not acceptable. Do you understand?"

"Mrs. Chevreuse, I'm only called that as a joke, but for Louise, it's the truth."

A few giggles broke out from somewhere.

Chevreuse looked around the classroom with a severe expression. She pointed her wand again, and, as if from nowhere, the mouths of the students who'd giggled were suddenly filled with lumps of red clay.

"You people shall continue the lesson in that state."

This put a firm stopper on any further outbursts.

"Now then, let's begin the lesson."

Chevreuse coughed heavily and waved her wand. A few pebbles materialized on her desktop.

"My Runic name is 'Red Clay.' Chevreuse the Red Clay. This year, I will be teaching you all the magic of the Earth element. Do you know the four great elements of magic, Mister Malicorne?"

"Y-Yes, Mrs. Chevreuse. They are Fire, Water, Earth and Wind."

Chevreuse nodded.

"And combined with the now-lost element of 'Void,' there are five elements in total - as everyone should already know. Of the five elements, I believe Earth holds an extremely important position. This isn't just because my affinity is Earth, nor is it simply a personal preference."

Once again, Chevreuse coughed heavily.

"The magic of Earth is very important magic that governs the creation of all matter. If it wasn't for Earth magic, we wouldn't be able to produce or process necessary metals. Raising buildings from large boulders and harvesting crops would also involve much more work. In this manner, the magic of the Earth element is intimately related to everyone's life."

 _Aha,_ thought Saito. _So in this world, magic is the equivalent of science and technology in my world. I think I understand now the reason Louise is so proud to call herself a magician._

"Now, everyone, please recall that the basic magic of the Earth element is 'transmutation'. While there will be people here who have already learned this in their first year, basics build foundations, so let's review it once more."

Chevreuse turned her attention to the pebbles and twirled her wand over them.

She then whispered a spell, and they began to glow brightly.

When the light dimmed away, the pebbles had been changed into sparkling lumps of metal.

"Is that g-g-gold, Mrs. Chevreuse!?"

Kirche leaned forward over her desk.

"No, it isn't. It's plain brass. Only Square-class mages are able to transmute to gold. I'm just..." Chevreuse gave a self-important cough. "A Triangle mage..."

Saito looked as confused as I was, but I stopped him from asking the question. We'd question Louise later.

"Miss Vallière!"

"Y-Yes?"

Try changing these pebbles here into a metal of your choice. 't you worry, just try it. You won't be able to do anything if you dread making mistakes."

But Louise stood up.

"I'll do it."

With a nervous expression, she walked briskly up to the front of the room.

Chevreuse stood next to Louise and smiled.

"Miss Vallière, you have to visualize vividly the metal that you wish to transmute them into."

Giving a cute little nod, Louise waved her wand. She had never looked as adorable as in that instant when she pursed her lips to begin chanting the incantation - it was almost otherworldly.

Closing her eyes, Louise uttered a short rune and flourished her wand.

The pebbles on the desk promptly exploded.

Louise and Chevreuse caught the blast full-on and were thrown against the blackboard, as people screamed. Frightened familiars added to the chaos. Kirche's salamander suddenly woke from its sleep and stood up on its hind legs, breathing a jet of flame. A manticore burst into flight and smashed through a window to escape. Through the hole, the giant snake that had been peeking in earlier slithered in and swallowed someone's raven.

Kirche stood up and pointed a finger at Louise.

"That's why I told you not to let her do it!"

"Jeez, Vallière! Save us some grief and just quit school already!"

"My Lucky got eaten by a snake! Lucky!"

Saito stared in shock.

Mrs. Chevreuse lay on the floor; judging by her occasional twitching, she wasn't dead.

A soot-blackened Louise rose slowly. She was a miserable sight to behold. Her torn blouse revealed a slender shoulder, and her panties could be seen beneath her ripped skirt.

Still, what an amazing girl. She didn't seem at all fazed by the discord in the room. She pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the soot off her face.

"Looks like I messed up a little..." she said, in a weak voice.

Of course, that elicited a vehement response from the other students.

"That wasn't 'a little!', Louise the Zero!"

"Your success rate is always ZERO!"

Saito finally understood why Louise was called "the Zero."

I might have started to understand why I was sent here as well.

* * *

With this chapter pounded out, I can start training Saito and myself. Also Siesta appears, more in-depth journeying through the I.D. World, and at the end of the chapter a list of Raphael's Stats and Skills. Hope you continue to enjoy!


	3. The Short Trigger

Two reviews so far. XxPokemonMasterxX MC is supposed to start off weak, he'll pick up the ball soon.

RandomLurker777 I'd rather be better than decent but glad you're reading. Feel free to send criticism.

"Talking"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Skills**

{Game Interface}

[ **Game Commands** ]

Disclaimer: I don't own Familiar of Zero or The Gamer. Just me.

* * *

From my vague memories of the anime, I just knew that the day that Saito fought Guiche was going to be today. Luckily a teacher informed the class that most of the week would be allocated to getting to know summoned familiars on a one on one scale. Due to this, most of the second years would not get together and basically show off until next Monday. With the scaled up difficulty, I'm pretty sure that either of us would die against a mage at this point. First I had to get Louise to dismiss us like yesterday.

Lunch came and went, once again with Saito eating scraps and me stubbornly holding in my hunger. This started her to fume silently since she left me a bowl of scrap as well. I simply gave it to the black-haired teen and told him I'd figure something out later. Classes this week ended after lunch as well, so we retreated to Louise's room not long after and I started asking questions.

"So... what the hell is a 'Triangle Mage' anyway?"

"Since you so rudely asked," Louise shot me a dirty look, "Mages are classified by the amount of elements they can successfully combine together. A dot class mage can only use their affinitiy. A line class mage can use mage of two elements, whether it be two different elements or using the same twice to strengthen it. A triangle class mage can combine three elements. Square class is the highest classification, using four elements."

"Well, you're obviously not attuned to earth if earlier was any indicator..."

"Now you see here!" Louise started.

"Look, I wasn't picking a fight. They said you have zero success with your spells, but you summoned us so you are definitely a mage... so narrow it down to the element that you feel the closest to using. If you thought a certain spell type seemed closer to working then work on that one."

By the emotions cycling on her face, I had obviously shocked her. Saito probably didn't even expect me to attempt to be helpful. Anger. Resignation. Self-Loathing. Thoughtfulness. Hope... and whooop, here comes the defense mechanism.

"You seem to have forgotten your place! How do you, a mere commoner, expect to solve a problem that mages could not solve?" Louise ranted.

She apparently didn't realize that accepting their dismissal of her talents showed her lack of faith in herself.

"I'm just sayin, maybe you might have a bit of talent in ya, y'know aside from stripping."

This time I know I say her reach for her wand and change her mind. Judging by earlier, I'm glad she did.

"Get out." Her tone was cold, but I could hear the frustration in her voice. I pushed too far.

"Lets let her clear her head Saito..."

He reluctantly followed behind

Tristain Academy Courtyard.

It weighed heavy on my mind. I didn't want to be another one of the many who cut her down, but honestly I couldn't much trust her with my secret. That and the general bitchiness was wearing on me. I try to go easier on people with lower self-esteem. Saito seemed to agree I was too harsh.

"Raphael, I get why you did it but did you have to go so far? She probably cried when we left."

"She DID cry when we left... I know I pushed too hard. I'll apologize later. WE need to train."

"So you're gonna blow all of that off? Just like that?!"

"We NEED to train! If she sucks at every other spell we just have to get strong enough to show that the one she DID get right was all she needed."

With that statement we went to the nearest abandoned area of the courtyard.

 **I.D. World**

{Theme – Jewel Master (Genesis) Music}

Once again, I ended up in the nondescript looking forest, but with an ally. Hopefully with two of us we can manage to kill more than one measly enemy. The sunlight was still bright, being near 1pm and that meant no undead enemies. Good. But it also meant that I have no idea what to expect.

"And we are here! This is our training grounds where we do everything from train attacks to kill monsters or just look for materials worth using!"

"It's a forest." Saito deadpanned

"A forest where I had to fight a moving Skeleton last night. I had to avoid everything else!"

A half truth. I didn't necessarily need to flee, I was just paranoid. It got his attention though.

"We need to find the nearest, weakest enemy and kill lots of them. Hopefully we'll get weapons or armor." My ears faintly picked up noise.

 **Sense Presence**

We weren't quite surrounded, but there were ten fairly weak presences around us, so we had to focus on laying them down quickly. Out of the bushes hopped, yes I do mean hopped, one of the silliest damn things I have seen in a while. It was a light brown rabbit the size of a large breed dog with a knife in its hand and its face in what was supposed to be a menacing face. It even had the nerve to grunt at me.

 **Scan**

{Lvl 1 Jumbunny – U WOT M8 – hp 50 (Tank) 10 xp}

"You cannot be serious." Saito commented with a blank face.

"There's nine more so we better start killing. You better hope it drops the knife or you have to fist fight them all."

Apparently we offended it by not taking it seriously and its fur turned dark red.

{Jumbunny has went berserk. Halves damage taken, doubles attack}

"Oh fuck..."

In the greatest display in Gamer history, two men valiantly struggled against a worthy foe. They attacked in tandem, never allowing the beast to retaliate without receiving another blow from their partner. The monster gave just as well as it took, using agile footwork to dodge and tire the heroes down but eventually he fell. It was the beginning of a truly fine legend... NOT! Truth is that me and Saito both stomped over to the raging bunny and stomped it to death while ignoring its health, offended that such a weak enemy appeared, forgetting that there were more than one.

"The Damn guide told me this was the harder version! The FUCK!"

Just as I uttered those words, I started to feel funny. Mine and Saito's bodies began to sway without our control and my movements felt sluggish. When the bunnies actually appeared, I quickly fired six **Gadouken** and missed with two. Two of the four Jumbunnies fell. By then, both of us had to clumsily dodge their respective weapons. One had a club and the other one...

"WHO THE HELL GIVES A BUNNY A MACHETE!?" Saito yelled as the blade nicked his left leg.

I charged the **Gadouken** double the sp and one-shotted the machete wielding bunny. Luckily it dropped its weapon, which went to Saito.

{ **Gandalfr** Mode Engaged: All stats for Saito are doubled}

The disorientation wore off after the Machete Bunny passed on so I could sense the other four coming. Saito unleashed praiseworthy slashes at the foes that came his way as I used swift combinations of jabs and straight punches to whittle down their health. Despite killing the first four, we ended up killing five each. The Gandalfr power was nothing to laugh at. We stopped to gather the loot, and came out with 3 rabbit pelts, 6 rabbit meats, (it literally said Gained: 6 Rabbit Meats) 10 livres, 10 sous, and one Skillbook: **Illusion**. I kept it for myself.

"What did you do to me?" Saito asked, clearly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What is **Gandalfr** and why do I have it?"

"From what I heard, you got that from becoming Louise's familiar. That's what the runes on your hand mean at least. Don't know what the hell it does though..."

He seemed to think on it for a bit, then said, "Never would have thought I could say a group of bunnies nearly killed me."

I just noticed he was right. Without **Gandalfr** Mode his he'd be at 60 hp and my health is at 92

{You sense a dangerous presence}  
{Theme – Force Your Way Final Fantasy 8}

The both of us turned quickly toward the bad feeling we had. It approached us with a meaningful gait, successfully possessing a hateful glare and two previously white boxing gloves on. It even had on a part of trunks as if it was ready to enter the ring. He was a muscular bastard for sure and we really were NOT prepared for a boss, which he fit the damn description of. I reluctantly used my

 **Scan**

{Hare, the Short Trigger(Boss) – Ya done fucked up – 250 hp 200 xp - By killing his subordinates, you have to mess with the big boy. Watch his footwork}

"I won't act like the victim since we attacked you, but you shoulda just died humans!" Hare said in a voice nearly as deep as mine.

Unable to resist, I asked, "Did the big Rabbit just talk?"

Saito dumbly nodded and added, "I think puberty owes me a re-do..."

We should have known something was up when Hare simply let us finish our conversation. Once he got confirmation that we were done he used a dangerously fast boxing step in and a right cross that made me fear for my life. Hare quickly kept up the pressure, scoring two hits to my shoulder and 38 dmg. Saito attempted to behead the large creature, but it weaved its head backward in an unbelievable display of dexterity. Luckily Saito's **Gandalfr** mode kept him out of attacking range, but I kept nearly getting hit and honestly knew I couldn't take much more.

"Saito, buy me some time!" And remembering the Scan prompt I added, "Watch his feet before he attacks!"

As Saito started to take most of the boss's attention away, I charged more than half of my remaining sp into my right hand and waited until Saito was clear out of the way

 **Shinku Gadouken**!

I didn't need to say anything else. We were fucked if the blast didn't connect. The blast moved slower that I would have appreciated, but was too large for the rabbit to dodge. I know I felt a bit too much pride when the advanced crashed against his face.

{Critical Hit! 385 dmg}

With that message and final attack Hare, the Short Trigger, was defeated.

{+200xp Raphael Lvl up 1 – 3 Saito Lvl up 1 - 3}

{Raphael Skill Created: **Shinku Gadouken** Lvl 1 – Overcharged **Gadouken** that causes ten times the damage. Costs 135 sp damage

{Saito Skill Created: **Warrior Insight** – Through repeated experience, you can read your opponent's movements}

{ **Gadouken** Lvl up 2 – 4 cost 15 sp 40 dmg}

{Gained Boxing Gloves? Skillbook: **Majinken** 38 livres 5 Rabbit Pelts 22 Rabbit Meats}

The both of us stood there for a while before picking anything up. Our hp was low and the game just proved that even a bunny could turn into an ass kicker now.

[ **Home** ]

I teleported us to my house for two simple reasons; It was too early in the day still to return to Louise's room and we hadn't eaten anything decent. Hell, I hadn't eaten all day! I think Saito was more bewildered at the fact that we randomly teleported, as he chose to look around with his mouth gaping.

"Well kid... we're at my home."

"Wha...how?"

"The Game provided a place for me to stay." I chose not to tell him that in exchange I can never go home.

"And you let me sleep on the floor?!" Saito accused.

"Hey! I have ONE bed and YOU were the one who needed time to think!"

Mollified, Saito decided to look around since nothing would attack here. My next move was straight to the kitchen. I pulled 5 of the Rabbit Meats out of the inventory to cook. Upon opening the cabinet and found 10 potatoes and 10 carrots. I chopped 8 of the potatoes and carrots into crude, yet smaller chunks, then cooked the meat. Eventually I combined them all to make a very basic rabbit stew.

{ **Cooking** Skill: Gained 4 Rabbit Stew +20 hp +10 sp +80 xp toward Cooking Skill}

"Food's ready!"

"Ah! Thank you."

The meal was eaten in relative silence, both of us were hungry and still at little out of sorts due to the near death.

"Sooo... We have a set of Boxing Gloves that I'll be taking, a Skillbook, and some money. How are we splitting this?"

"What's a Skillbook?"

"With the Gamer power or being in the Gamer's party, a Skillbook may appear from time to time. Skillbooks allow you to learn skills without having to use trial and error as long as your stats and skills are high enough."

Without asking, Saito grabbed the book and immediately a prompt appeared.

{Party Member Saito has learned **Majinken** Lvl 1}

"Oops! Well, if it makes you feel any better, it required Sword Mastery to learn. I'm really sorry."

"Then I'll keep the money this time. Next time we'll split things up evenly." I answered coolly. _"Little does he know, I wanted the money in the first place"_

"Sure thing!"

With both of us fed, we sat around and small-talked about nothing until our hp reached pretty much full. I then took the time to plant the remaining 2 potatoes and carrots, filling five of my ten plots of land. Once Saito's health hit full I figured that he could soften up Louise before I went back there.

"If you want to leave here, just use the command [ **Exit** ] and that'll place you in the courtyard."

He gave it about five minutes before he left, I guess as a way to be polite.

 **[Character]**

Raphael the Colorless Level 3 Commoner Exp to next Lv 150

Health Points 425 (637.5)

Special Points 390 (780)

Strength 5

Dexterity 2

Vitality 4

Wisdom 3

Intelligence 3

Charisma 13

Unused Points: 10

"Raphael is a man new to the world and unaware of its contents. Summoned as a protecter of an important mage, he has to get strong enough to shield his charge.

 **[Status]**

Speed 2

Defense 3.25

Energy Well - "Due to his physiology, Raphael's body produces a moderate amount more energy than the average person" Adds 50% more Hp and Sp is doubled

Healthy - Your body is fully operational, no status debuff.

{No titles to equip}

 **[Skills]**

(Passive Skills)

Gamer's Mind Level Max – Allows calm thought and a peaceful state of mind

Gamer's Body Level MAX – Grants a body that allows the user to live like a game, forgoing physical damage for pain. After sleeping in bed You restore all HP SP and status effects.

Language Mastery Level MAX – Due to the complications of having to relearn languages your Gamer Body is fitted with an auto-translator function.

Cooking Lv 4 - Able to cook basic meal, but nothing fancy

Exp to next Lv 175

Unarmed Combat Lv 5 - "Got deez hands for yo ass!" Adds 2.5% damage when unequipped

Exp to next Lv 300

Energy Control Lvl 1 – Focusing inward, make the power inside you your bitch. +1% Wis

Exp to next Lvl 75

Woodworking Lvl 1 - "You betta Cut it!" Your nimble hands can shape wood as necessary +1% Dex

(Active Skills)

Over-clock Lv 2 - Through intense focus your DEX, INT, and WIS increase by 50%

Uses 50 sp per minute

Causes fatigue after duration.

Exp to next Lv 128

Gadouken Lvl 4 – A projectile made of your inner energy, inflicts concussive damage.

40 dmg costs 15 sp

Exp to Next Lvl 195

Illusion Lvl 1 - Allows the user to conjure very simplistic illusions. Cost 100 sp per min

Exp to Next Lvl 100

Shinku Gadouken Lvl 1 – Overcharged Gadouken that causes ten times the damage. Costs 135 sp damage

Exp to next Lvl 100

It's official, I suck. The only thing that's saving me at the moment is my Energy Well status, which turned out to be the best thing evar! But it also reminded me of something I'm an idiot to have forgotten, grinding. As a gamer, I can earn status points by exercising and critical thinking. I could have been boosting myself up for a while now...

{Gained 1 Wis}

I quickly hit the ground and did push-ups. My health would be higher with Strength, my defense would make me tougher with Strength, and my damage would be higher with Strength! For a man who literally made life tougher for himself, I've been living like I wanted to die. I kept up with my push-ups even after it started to drop my hp until I got all 5 Str points I could grind off of this lvl. Then I used Woodworking to whittle down another of my Lumber into a Stick I could twirl for Dex. I maxed out the points for Dex on this lvl and spammed Gadouken until it leveled before the sun started to set.

 **[Character]**

Raphael the Colorless Level 3 Commoner Exp to next Lv 150

Health Points 450 (675)

Special Points 390 (780)

Strength 10

Dexterity 7

Vitality 4

Wisdom 3

Intelligence 3

Charisma 13

Unused Points: 10

 **[Status]**

Speed 7

Defense 4.5

As I pulled up the Skills menu, I noticed that the Gadouken Skill was highlighted.

{Skill:Gadouken can be adapted. At the expense of sp cost, Gadouken can either fly faster or add a slight chance of paralysis.}

I chose the Paralysis

 **[Skills]**

Gadouken Lvl 5 – A projectile made of your inner energy, inflicts concussive damage. 15% chance of Paralyze Debuff

45 dmg costs 50 sp

Exp to Next Lvl 550

 **[Exit]**

Tristain Academy

The moment I touched down in the courtyard I noticed two things. Saito and a maid were right where I landed, but unable to see me approach. And Saito was apparently being taught how to wash panties... More NOPE than I can deal with.

"So did you at least make her make a mess in em before she made you wash her drawers?"

Saito choked on air while the maid nearly knocked over the wash bin in fright.

"Holy... Raphael that's not right!"

Slowly recovering, the maid asked, "I suppose you are the other commoner who was summoned.

"Yup. Raphael the Colorless at your service." I responded, still not knowing what the epithet "The Colorless" meant.

"My name is Siesta, and due to the number of familiars Miss Valliere has and the fact that you are both human, I have been assigned to assist you all."

"Well, it's good meeting ya..." I then turned to Saito, "So why are you out here?"

"I figured that since you hurt Louise's feelings earlier that one of us should at least deal with her patiently."

"Nice job, Wise-Ass, now I won't let you live at the cottage." I growled out. I intended to apologize when we went to her room.

Ignoring his complaints, I waited until they were finished before we walked to the room.

Louise's Bedroom

As soon as I walked into the room, I should have known something was up. Saito and Siesta had just finished washing clothes but there were random articles of clothes scattered across the bed and the two hay piles were combined into one oddly comfortable looking pile. I could see her behind swaying as she sifted through the bottom drawer.

"Look, I'm sorry that I was in the wrong for the stripper comment. Can we start over?"

Clue number two that things weren't right was that she didn't immediately register that I had said anything. Her head popped up many seconds late and she turned around slowly.

"My sister gave me this in case I had an unruly familiar, but I never thought I'd have to use it.

 **[Scan]**

{Riding Crop - Disobedient Bitch Beater – Durability 10/10}

"What the..." was all I could get out before I had to dodge an unexpectedly impressive swipe with the riding crop. Tears of frustration could be seen in her eyes and her body was shaking. She saved all her anger for when I came back. The well furnished room worked against me, leaving little room to weave around which gave her plenty of chances to hit me. It was honestly pissing me off.

"Stop ya little fuck"

"Not until you learn your place!" Louise yelled loud enough to disturb her hallmates.

"Stop or I beat you like ya daddy should have!"

Might I add that Saito did nothing but watch and Siesta wisely escaped the room.

Having enough I grabbed her wrist holding the "DBB" which made her attempt to slap me. Swiftly, I ducked behind her and grabbed her other wrist. Despite her struggling I sat down and leaned her over my legs. The smile on my face was far more innocent than it needed to be

"I warned you didn't I?"

* * *

!SMACK!

* * *

Like a southern pastor that preaches "Spare the rod, spoil the child" I spanked the little pink haired girl (she was fully clothes mind you) until her defiant grunts and growls turned into sniffles and muffled cries. She obviously had too much pride to show it hurt too bad. Saito looked mortified and slightly aroused if the slight nosebleed said anything... Gonna need a drink after this.

"Now what did you learn?"

"That you're an animal, a brute, and the worst scum I could have summoned!" Louise ungracefully spat, tears saturating her normally cute voice.

"You learned that I won't stand for your shit! I apologized and you try to beat me?!"

At this point she stopped listening and ranted.

{Persona 4 OST] 18 - I'll Face Myself}

"All I wanted to do was summon a powerful familiar, so that I couldn't be called a failure! That way the mocking would stop! All I asked for was a familiar that would show that I am a true noble and I get stuck with two commoners! One even treats me worse than the rest of the Academy. I hate it! I hate it all!"

All I could do was listen as she broke down and cried on the very man who had hurt her. I slowly let her up and she pressed her face in my chest. I used my idle hands to smooth her hair back into some form of order.

"I don't hate you, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. I don't doubt your magic, and I don't mock you for fun. You just have to know that I won't be patient either. It's either respect me as a human or get disrespected. I apologized and that should have been that. If you don't raise you hand toward me, I will never do so to you."

By this point, the crying had slowed to a whimper and she actually looked me in the eyes. Seems like we will be starting over. I lifted the small girl up and onto the bed where Saito started to assist her in putting on her night clothes. I didn't know it at the time, but I would be standing up all night as karmic punishment, since she reached and grabbed my hand before falling asleep.

* * *

Just felt like this was a good place to stop. Nothing's quite resolved yet, but progress has been made. There won't be any overnight character changes. Now that "Raphael" remembers how the Gamer got strong he can start to develop as his own character.


	4. Explode: Void Princess

Hey is the next installment of Overly Familiar. The comments are much appreciated, glad to see that ya'll enjoyed what ya read.

XxPokemonMasterxX and SCP -788 Entity: LMAO It just seemed so right to do

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **Skills**

{Game Interface}

 **[Game Commands]**

Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or The Gamer. Just me.

* * *

{Unarmed Combat Lvl up 5 – 6}

"Dick." I muttered in exasperation toward the game. The U.I. gets a bit too silly at times.

Most of the night I spent planning out my next moves. Vit usually gets upgraded by running, Wis increases when I think rationally enough, and Int I guess gets increased by learning more. {+1 Wis} I'm not sure on charisma, but I seem to be solid on that for now at least. Luck still doesn't appear on the **[Character]** menu so I'll just hope for the best. My points still need to be saved until I get a better feel for what build I want to have.

"Hey Kid, mind helping me out here?" I asked, but soon found out that he was already asleep.

"Fuck"

Thinking back, I should've asked when he was still snickering at the fact that she held me in place. Louise... The young woman who summoned me away from home, not knowing who she'd get or what the cost. I couldn't blame her for being unable to every see my family again, but that didn't mean I'd simply take the shit shoveled at me. But once again I went too far. She probably hadn't ever been spanked by her own father. Thinking back she did have a surprisingly enough

..

…

… **.**

Moving on. I started to focus on the energy I only had a passing ability to control and started to slowly channel it from my core to my hand, then through my body toward the other hand. Considering the fact that it was still new to me, the process was very time consuming. By the time I had reached Lvl 6 it was already time for the other two to wake up. I channeled about 40 sp into my lungs and released as I shouted.

"RISE AND MOTHER FUCKING SHIIIIIIIIINE!" I'm certain I woke up the entire hall

The frantic scrambling and the loud thumps from other rooms made the whole staying-up-all-night thing very worth it.

"Raphael you jerk!" Saito yelled in indignation.

Louise was still only slightly woke so she tried to rub her eyes with the hand she held mine with.

"Le..le..LET GO OF ME YOU ANIMAL!" She shrieked while blushing bright red. She then remembered last nights events and used both hands to cover her behind.

"You struck me!"

Saito chimed in, "Yes... he paddled you."

"Yea I spanked dat ass! You were trying to beat me! Plus remember what I said!"

She then got quiet. She did remember.

"Time to get up, get dressed, and for you two to get on with your day. I'm sleepy."

"You don't get to laze around Raphael! After Saito dresses me, get ready for breakfast."

She then turned around and began to sleep. I silently activated the Illusion skill to place a subtle suggestion in Louise's head that I didn't need to go to the Dining hall as I followed them out the room and turned away headed toward the courtyard. {Illusion Skill Lvl up 1 – 3 -400sp} The moment I was certain that no one was around I called out my command.

 **[Home]**

Once I made it inside, I scurried to the bed and slept for six hours.

{You have slept in your bed All hp and sp restored}

With a clearer mind than before my rest, I sat and thought about making my situation easier. I should upgrade my house as soon as possible.

 **[Inventory]**

1 Skeletal Ribcage

6 Blue Poppies

3 Lite Slugs

Small Knife Durability 4/10

Gardening Hoe

Pickaxe

Lumberjack Hatchet

8 Rabbit Pelts

23 Rabbit Meats

Boxing Gloves?

2 Lumber

Stick

Money: 48 livres 10 sous

 **[Scan]**

Stick – You made it, you should know already – Four foot long, one-inch thick rod for twirling - Durability 9/10

 **[Scan]**

Boxing Gloves? - Fist weapon that has hidden qualities to it, needs to be identified.

With that prompt, I started to focus on nothing but the Boxing Gloves until my eyes seemed to look through them. At the very center there was a fog I had to try to see through.

{Skill Created: **Identify** Lvl 1 – A focused eye sifts through the mysteries within an item – cost -15 sp

 **[Identify]**

{Cannot Identify Lvl too low}

{Cannot Identify Lvl too low}

{Cannot Identify Lvl too low}

{Cannot Identify Lvl too low}

{Cannot Identify Lvl too low}

..

...

… **.**

It took around 400 sp to finally get Identify to lvl 5 and see the enchantment.

Swift Boxing Gloves of Minor Looting – Common Boxing Gloves enchanted to increase agility and chances of drops from mobs - +4 Agi +10% chance of drops.

Equipped! I nearly dropped everything I was doing to go to I.D. World, but I knew better. I used water from the well to water my crops, only to notice that they were all fully grown. Each plot had yielded an extra plant to harvest. It gave me 2 wheat, 4 potatoes, and 4 carrots. A few Scan uses later and I learned that most crops took only a day to harvest and that watering them yields more crops.

{Skill Created: **Gardening** Lvl 1 – Live off the Land and grow your supplies - +1% Int

I planted and water the wheat and 2 of the potatoes and carrots, storing the rest.

The rest of the time was spent grinding my stats as much as I could before Louise and Saito were going to finish up for the day

Tristain Academy

Even though I could be using every second to train, I had to remember that my Storyline Quest was to help Louise and Saito BOTH reach their potential. So the plan was to discreetly add Louise to the party and allow her to gain skill much faster. That way she would finally be able to cast spells and grow. That would also ease her pissy attitude.

 **[Options]**

 **[Party Prompts Off]**

With that out of the way, I approached the duo.

"Didja have a nice day?"

Saito just grumbled.

Louise replied, "Yes, it was MUCH more tolerable without you around."

"I missed you quite dearly as well Cherry" I commented and winked.

Her blush was hard to ignore.

"As I was saying last night, I'm here and I don't mind you being a part of the team."

My outstretched hand and statement had her confused, so she tentatively placed hers in mine and I kissed it. {Louise has joined your party}

Their bewildered stares were the only constant during our walk back toward the outdoor dining area.

The well-kept white walls of the Academy and the pristine white table sets painted a more elegant setting than the dining hall, the maids cheerfully going between the few tables were nobles sat created an air of comfort. Siesta, unsurprisingly, was present and the one who approached our table.

"Miss Valliere, Saito, and Raphael.. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Just a few cups of tea."

"Right away Miss Valliere."

I broke the silence by chiming in, "So eager to please... Adorable." My blank expression spoke of how much I genjoyed h the treatment.

Apparently no one picked up on that clue. "So that's how you like your women? Of course a brute of a man like you would be seduced by those things on her chest"

Sad thing is that if she looked to the side, she would have noticed that she was speaking to the wrong person.

"Seduced? Nah. Besides your ass felt better than her breasts looked."

Once again I saw her reach for her wand and stop herself.

"Look... wait. That was a compliment. You obviously do some sort of exercising. You're an attractive young lady. Saito here can't keep his eyes off ya"

I might have exaggerated but it had the right effect though, since she sat red-faced until the tea came.

"Listen. We didn't get off on the right foot. I don't hate you, and you don't completely hate me, we were just your ticket away from ridicule and you feel like you got sold short. I for one plan to show you and everyone else that you were dealt the better hand. Truce?"

"No more being such a pervert."

Saito butted in, "She replied so fast!"

"Denied."

"And he instantly denied her!"

"No more spanking!"

"Unless you deserve it" Then I leered, "Or ask nicely.

The hand-print on my face was quite worth it thank you very much.

"Treat me with respect! No other noble would be fair enough to let you get away with such barbaric behavior!"

"OK ok!I get that I'm rough around the edges, but can you at least accept that most of this is just my personality? I'm not intentionally TRYING to be disrespectful. I doubt any of you can handle that..."

"Hmph! I have no doubts that I can handle anything someone like you could try!"

Saito cringed the moment she said it.

{Bait Success} {Joke Skill Created: **King Crimson** }

I started off on the other side of the table when she started speaking, but by the time her sentence was finished I had appeared right next to her ear.

"Hey how ya doin lil Mama lemme whisper in ya ear, tell you some shit ya might like to hear. Ya got a sexy ass body and ya ass look soft! Mind if I could touch it? Lemme see if it's soft."

By this part I had to wrap my arms around her to keep her sitting in the chair.

"Naw I'm just playin 'less you say that I can. AND I'm known to be a Really NASTY MAN! And the say a closed mouf don't get fed, so I don't mind askin for head. YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID."

Louise was looking about ready to erupt, but she held still.

"We need to make our way to the bed. You could start using your head. Ya like to Fuck, have your legs open all in ya butt. it up slappin ass cuz the sex gets rough. Switch the positions and ready to get down to business, so you can see what you've been missin. You might had some but you never had none like this. Just wait til you see my dick!"

She headbutted the FUCK outta me before I hopped away. Once I was far enough away I started to dancing. Bouncing toward her.

"Beat the pussy up Beat the pussy up!"

{Reputation with Louise Françoise -250}

" **FIYAHBALL**! Louise screamed so intently that she mispronounced the spell.

{Louise **Void Mastery** Lvl up 1 – 2}

{Louise **Fireball** Lvl up 1 - 2)

The explosion that followed was much more intimidating than I every imagined. Now I am forever glad she kept her wand stashed before. I would have died instantly... But it's increasing her control so time to be suicidal.

"Wait..wait...WAIT! Baby I'm sorry!"

Out of self preservation, I cast Illusion to make her aim far enough to my left to constantly miss.

" **Chain Fireball**!"

By now, the property damage was unnecessarily high, but her mastery kept jumping up levels and slowly her spells were becoming actual fireballs.

 **Scan**

{Louise Françoise – Void Mistress Lvl 5 – 710 hp 742/1475 sp}

{Louise is a mage who believes herself a failure. Her issue actually is that her element Void is so strong that it interferes with any non-Void spells. In order to become the woman she is destined to be, she needs to control her Void powers.}

So in order to make some type of progress helping Louise, I have to hope I outlast her sp for her Fireball spell while hoping my Illusion doesn't run out. Double Fuck.. I ran farther away from the outdoor dining area toward some area I later learned was Vestri Court and kept egging her on. Using my new agility provided by Swift Boxing Gloves of Minor Looting, I slipped through her guard and kissed Louise's cheek. {Reputation with Louise Françoise +450} With that, the **Fireball** barrage became like a machine gun and MUCH more dangerous for me. With the increasingly potent flames, even a near miss will HURT.

"Fuggen stop with the foreplay and dance with me!"

Louise lifted both hands above her head and channeled the rest of her magic into one ball before throwing both hands toward me.

The ball of magic was incredible. A miniature sun three times the size of a beach ball started to descend toward my direction. Every cell in my body screamed. I have to get away. That is death incarnate! I don't want to die! I channeled the last of my energy into my legs and dashed away as far as I could to escape the blast range before it when nuclear. I think the wall stole my consciousness before it impacted the ground.

The Next Day

Unconsciousness, I found, does NOT count as sleep since I didn't get the normal system message after I came to, The **Gamer's Mind** skill luckily jump-started my brain so I knew where I was. Louise had the healers place me in her bed. The lady herself sat in a chair beside the bed, asleep. Prompts that I couldn't wave away due to being knocked out popped up and covered most of my view.

{Louise Françoise **Void Mastery** Lvl up 2 - 10}

{Louise Françoise **Fire Mastery** Lvl up 1 - 4}

{Louise Françoise **Fireball** Lvl up 2 – 14}

{Louise Françoise Skill Created: **Explosion** Lvl 5}

{Raphael **Illusion** Lvl up 3 - 5}

{Raphael Skill Created: **Taunt** }

{Raphael +2 Vit}

{Raphael Skill Unlocked: **Physical Endurance** Lvl 1}

Saito made himself known once he realized I was woke.

"What the hell was that?!"

"That, my friend, was me sowing the seeds of lust in our dear little master."

The deadpanned stare I got in return made me proud a little.

"Ok, that was me training her spellcasting, which worked well by the way."

"Are you suicidal?!"

"Nope, just in a bit of a hurry. We ALL need to get stronger ASAP, so I let her release her frustrations in a way that increased her skill. She should even be able to cast one normal spell now."

"But that wouldn't have been worth dying over!"

My face turned serious as I sat all the way up. "If I thought it would kill me, I wouldn't DO it."

That statement calmed the atmosphere of the conversation down quickly.

"So... was that American Rap?"

"Yup!" Im sure my reply was too eager. "Are you interested?"

"Not if all of the songs were like...that one."

"No worries," I said with my hands up in a placating manner, "That was just to tease Louise."

I turned my head to the side to see that she was now awake, probably since we started talking about music. It's only a slight exaggeration when I say I could smell her shame. She couldn't look me in the face and looked like she wanted to speak many times but couldn't form the words. I swear the girl has the WIDEST array of emotions on display at any given time. Damn... She really needed to summon an asshole like me, simply so she could learn how to live without her defenses. Since we are her familiars she doesn't keep up her facade and without it she seems to have no filter for her emotions.

"Are you feeling better now Louise?"

"Am I... Are you ok?! I did it again! I could have killed you..."

"But you didn't and I brought every bit of that on myself."

"But what if I lost you? Even if you're not a gryphon, you're my familiar and I don't want to lose you!"

"I'm not letting you of all people kill me. There would be a LOT of people back home with better reasons who would lose their shot at me."

"Why are you acting like you don't care? Like your life doesn't matter?"

"Oh it matters alright, just not much to this world. You yourself said it right? You simply don't wanna lose your familiar."

"It's not like that! It's not..."

I mouthed to Saito. "See! Seeds of lust sowed."

He threw a 1 yen piece at me.

"By the way Master." I hid my cringe at calling her that title. "Try a low powered **Fireball**."

Reluctantly, she did exactly that. Her magic seemed just as hesitant as she was as it slowly converged into a small fireball at the tip of her wand.

It was at this moment where I learned two things. One, this was the moment Saito had first truly seen Louise Françoise. Two, even if I did ever hook up with Louise we probably would never last long. Her smiling face made ME of all people pause. I wanted to protect that smile... or fuck it, can't really decide which at the moment. More important matters come first.

"Louise." She looked up at me with that damn attractive smile again. Focus! "You are a true mage, always have been. Your elemental affinity kept interfering with your spells, which made them all explode. Now that you've trained thoroughly with it, you have effectively learned your first Line spell."

"But how? And what's my affinity?" She seemed more willing to listen since I helped he successfully cast a spell.

"You...are the **Void** Princess. I'm sure you can ask the Headmaster to clarify. Your **Explosion** is a Void spell and until you get better control over the Void you'll have to train every spell you want to learn until the Void stops overpowering it. That was your only issue, the Void is power itself."

has encountered an error, shutting down.

I stood up and placed her on the bed before facing Saito, "When we do go to the Headmaster for Louise, we'll also ask about the Gandalfr."

 **[Home]**

With it being too late to do much of anything else, I leveled my energy control again and fell asleep.

{You slept in your bed All Hp and Sp Restored}

There really wasn't much to do at home but level my Gardening skill and replant my crops.

 **[Exit]**

Louise's Bedroom

"Hey Louise, can I borrow your Saito today?"

She nodded in a daze, and she'd probably be dazed all day.

We ushered her off to her class and went straight to the courtyard.

 **[I.D. World]**

{Theme – Demon Sword Bamboo Forest}

The theme Music changed, but not much else. I'm certain it's because we've never left the damn starting point. That said though, with the level ups and the fact that I increased my strength, Even Hare, the Short Trigger would be a pushover. Saito brandished his Machete and went into Gandalfr mode again.

 **Scan**

{Hiraga Saito Lvl 3 – Hp 610(920) Sp 450(600) – Gandalfr Mode Activated}

Exp til Level up 200

Str 12(24)

Dex 8(16)

Vit 10(20)

Wis 5(10)

Int 5(10)

Cha 10(20)

{Hiraga Saito is a very curious, yet average Japanese boy who is quick to adapt. He is currently unaware of what his runes mean and what his power is.}

Once again, I gotta say it. I suck... The next time I come to the I.D. World, I'm coming alone. No one wants to train under someone weaker than them. Hell, if I trained properly the first two levels, I wouldn't have this problem anyway. {+1 wis} Enough of that, time to train my Unarmed Combat!

The first two hours or so we spent running around killing off any Jumbunnies we saw cause fuck those guys. Even gained the skill **Power Punch** which I quickly renamed **Impact** and leveled it three times. There is something unnecessarily satisfying about knocking an oversized bunny into a tree and knocking the tree over. **Gandalfr** Saito chopped up the trees too big for me to lift so I ended up with 14 Tree Trunks to turn into Lumber when I get the time. Speaking of Saito, I think he had a bit too much fun with **Majinken**. It turns out that the move was a shockwave from a sword that traveled the ground , slicing weak enemies in half. After killing fifty of them we leveled up and gained the title "Apprentice Rabbit Hater"

Saito gave up all of the Rabbit Meats and Pelts but kept a good portion of the money and the Halberd one of them had for God-knows-why. I came away with 25 pelts and 30 of the meats plus15 livres richer. While dividing the loot, I saw a slightly discolored boulder.

 **Scan**

Stone Quarry – Found throughout the I.D. World, these provide mine-able stone for upgrades

"Hey Saito cover me!"

"Sure"

I pulled the pickaxe out of the inventory and went to work. It was a bit embarrassing but welcome when I started to gain str and vit for swinging the pick around. I kept hacking at it until the color dulled, signifying that it was empty for now.

{+3 str +2 vit}

{Skill Created: Gathering Lvl 3 – I needs da loot – When mining or foraging, you grab what you need. +6% chance of finding uncommon materials +3% chance of rare materials +1% chance of finding unique materials}

{Gained 5 Stone Slab 30 Stones 1 Clay}

With that, I decided we were finished here. My **Unarmed Combat** grew to lvl 8, Impact was lvl 3 and I had leveled, so I can train my stats again. Saito still had me beat at the moment, but nothing I couldn't fix now. That **Gandalfr** shit was OP though... Even if my base stats were higher than his(which they aren't yet) the moment he picks up a sword he's gonna be stronger, faster... better. I need to use Skillcraft again, but after my stats increase.

 **[Exit]**

We ended up parting ways once we were back at Tristain Academy and I went back **Home**. Those tree Trunks needed to be chopped into Lumber and I could run around my Homestead for Vit, plus my dex training. Wis, Int, and Charisma are the ones that I don't know how to train yet. By 5pm I had chopped all but 3 of the Tree Trunks into Lumber, making 10 and raising my Woodworking skill to lvl 5 and granting me +2 str and +2 vit. I bumped Wisdom and Intelligence both to 10 and dumped the remaining points on Charisma. With this setup, I can focus on grinding my skills before leveling up again. Hopefully it will keep me ahead of the curve if my skills are high leveled enough to offset my current weakness.

 **[Character]**

Raphael The Colorless Level 4 Commoner Exp to next Lv 275

Health Points 1087.5

Special Points 1400

Strength 15

Dexterity 7

Vitality 10

Wisdom 10

Intelligence 10

Charisma 16

Hp Regen 5 hp per min

Sp Regen 5 sp per min

Unused Points 0

 **[Status]**

Speed 11

Defense 4.5

Energy Well - "Due to his physiology, Hisato's body produces a moderate amount more energy than the average person" Adds 50% more Hp and Sp is doubled

Healthy - Your body is fully operational, no status debuff.

Title: Apprentice Rabbit Hater - +25% Damage toward Rabbit enemies

 **[Skills]**

{Passive Skills}

Cooking Lv 4 - Able to cook basic meal, but nothing fancy

Exp to next Lv 175

 **Unarmed Combat** Lv 8 - "Got deez hands for yo ass!" Adds 4% damage when unequipped

Exp to next Lv 500

 **Energy Control** Lvl 7 – Focusing inward, make the power inside you your bitch. +7% Wis

Exp to next Lvl 75

 **Woodworking** Lvl 5 - "You betta Cut it!" Your nimble hands can shape wood as necessary +2% Dex

Exp to next Lvl 350

 **Gardening** Lvl 2 - Live off the Land and grow your supplies - +2% Int

Exp to next Lvl 150

 **Physical Endurance** Lvl 1 - Hurt me more! - Increases you ability to take pain +1% Def

 **Gathering** Lvl 3 – I needs da loot – When mining or foraging, you grab what you need. +6% chance of finding uncommon materials +3% chance of rare materials +1% chance of finding unique materials

Exp to next Lvl 360

{Active Skills}

 **Over-clock** Lv 2 - Through intense focus your DEX, INT, and WIS increase by 50%

Uses 50 sp per minute

Causes fatigue after duration.

Exp to next Lv 128

 **Sneak** Lvl 9 – Able to pass yourself off as part of the scenery, no one notices you. +9% chance of not being noticed.

 **Sense Presence** Lvl 7 -By amplifying your sense of touch, you can subtly feel what is around you.

 **Gadouken** Lvl 5 – A projectile made of your inner energy, inflicts concussive damage.15% chance of Paralyze Debuff

45 dmg costs 50 sp

Exp to Next Lvl 550

 **Scan** Lvl 6 – No, nothing about power lvls... Gathers information about your target. Cost 5 sp

 **Identify** Lvl 5 – A focused eye sifts through the mysteries within an item – cost -15 sp

 **Illusion** Lvl 5 - Allows the user to conjure very simplistic illusions. Cost 100 sp per min

Exp to Next Lvl 100

 **Shinku Gadouken** Lvl 1 – Overcharged Gadouken that causes ten times the damage. Cost 500 sp damage 450

Exp to next Lvl 100

 **Taunt** Lvl 1 - Lil Ass Boi - Enrages the enemy and makes them prone to mistakes. Cost 10 sp

 **Impact** Lvl 3 - A forceful punch that knocks back the enemy 50 Concussive damage 3 foot Knockback cost 40 sp

{Joke Skills}

 **King Crimson** Lvl Max - Steals time away in a way to mimic instant movement

* * *

The story won't just be day by day, just until I build up a solid foundation. Next chapter Louise is confirmed as Void Princess, Saito learns what a Gandalfr really is, and Raphael starts to develop his build into stronger character.


	5. Man of No Allegiance

I've managed to get even more love fore this story! 2 C2s and more reviews! Thanks for it all, helps motivate me to write.

Fanfictheory You kinda read my mind on the gauntlets type weapon, but the chain idea is interesting as well

XxPokemonMasterxX He damn sure is gunning for it!

Thorfaxdragonkin LMAO I'm glad somebody enjoyed that line!'

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **Skills**

{Game Interface}

 **[Game Commands]**

Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or The Gamer. Just me.

* * *

The first thing on the agenda was to go and see the Headmaster. After we all met back up, we walked silently up to the office to get some answers. Louise sorely needed proof that she was a Void mage and I needed to know what **Gandalfr** truly meant if I was supposed to help them reach their potential. Plus I needed to know how strong both of them were going to become in order to surpass that. As we approached the door, it opened on its own and a slim blue-haired girl came out. Since we were blocking the way she stood there long enough for me to give her a once over.

Lolita body with an expressionless kuudere face...

{Joke Skill Created: **Super Saiyan 2** – DAMN SON! WHERE'D YA FIND THIS!}

Wind started to pick up from around my feet as a golden flame-like energy erupted from my body, sending my twisted up dark brown hair flying upward. Small waves of electricity circled my body and my arms unconsciously rose up. From the depths of my core a growl came forth as I yelled and powered up.

"fuuuuuck...YEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

All the while, everyone else were stunned to silence. All you could hear is my energy surging as I extended my hand.

"My name is Raphael the Colorless, might I have your name you elegant woman?"

"Tabitha." Was the only thing she said before walking off.

I powered down after she walked past, disappointed that her cloak made me unable to watch her walk away.

Louise turned around robotically. "And what, pray-tell, was that?!"

"Permission to speak freely?" My face was set in stone

Once again my behavior unnerved her enough to agree.

My expression probably resembled a certain Toad Sage, "I wanna put my dick in dere"

{ -75 Reputation with Louise}

"You're not good enough for her."

"I'm not good enough for you either, but that won't stop me from trying."

{+150 Reputation with Louise}

Saito butted in, "Shouldn't we be goin inside?"

Headmaster's Office

Luckily for us, the secretary was nowhere to be found. Also, there were three chairs set out. 50 livres says he expected us today. The Headmaster's familiar seemed quite interested in Saito, didn't even bother with me though. Dick.

"Ah Miss Valliere and her familiars, what can I do for you today?"

Sad thing is, I noticed I was the only one relaxed aside from the Headmaster.

"I've come to ask, no to confirm something. Louise is a Void mage isn't she?"

His grin was far too damn big for me to stay at ease. "I assume you know this from the destruction of Vestori Square? Or maybe from the night you learned of the **Gandalfr**?"

Fuck... "Fuck..."

"Fuck indeed young man. Even though you displayed a bit of skill at hiding, you're still decades too early to hide from me." That damned grin was still on his face.

"Well, I'm caught. My name is Raphael by the way, Headmaster."

"No need to be formal, we all know that it doesn't suit you. And call me Osmond."

I wiped the sweat beginning to form on my forehead. "Cool, so could you tell us what the hell the **Gandalfr** is? I know it has to be some legend shit or something."

"The **Gandalfr** was the familiar of Brimir, our founder and greatest Void Mage. The **Gandalfr** was blessed with the ability to wield anything created as a weapon. The past **Gandalfr** was said to be able to take on entire armies themselves."

Oh fuck me... So to surpass his potential I have to be an army killer...And Louise's magic is the same as the man they all PRAY to... I have to become a monster to surpass that...

"Are you feeling alright, Raphael the Colorless. Man of no allegiance?

At that point I knew that Colorless meant that I didn't fight for any of the countries in this world and that Osmond was not even on the same planet as senile. My body started to feel cold.

"Don't worry, it is of no issue to me if you are Colorless or not. I just want to see these two succeed."

Louise found her voice and asked, "Raphael. Why are you backing away?"

I hadn't noticed at all.

" _What the fuck is this... I'm being pushed back... by an old ass man... who AINT EVEN TRYING! FUCK THAT! I WILL NOT BE THIS WEAK!"_

{Skill Created: **Cold Wrath** Mode Lvl 1 – Should not'a pissed me off}

No idea what the skill was doing at the time, but I know that even if it killed me I couldn't back away here.

Osmond noticed the change of course, and his smile turned sincere, "Louise, Saito I'll answer any questions you have at a later time. I believe me and our friend here need to talk."

They left without much argument. By then I was standing right in front of the desk.

"You, young man are called The Gamer. Is that correct?"

"How did you know?" my voice was threatening, even though I knew I stood no chance here.

"Not long before you were summoned, an organization called the Abyss approached me and mentioned that a man who seemingly disappeared in thin air would appear. He said that those close to said man would grow rapidly regardless of their past failings. So after hearing that two humans were summoned I watched you both. I knew immediately that you were the one."

Curiosity started to seep into my voice, "How?"

"Because even though Miss Valliere summoned you, you were never bonded. Raphael the Colorless, you never were her familiar in the first place."

And that folks, blew my fucking mind.

"You're quite the curious individual. All it took for you to grow right before my eyes was a bit of a push."

"So THAT'S what the hell that was?! It's better than the alternative, thought I just went bitch-made for a second."

My frankness made him burst into laughter.

"Now that the posturing is over, did the Abyss guy give you a way to contact him?"

"As a matter of fact," Osmond handed me a book. A skillbook to be exact. "He said to use this skill to warp to the Abyss. I've already learned it so keep it"

"Thanks a lot Old Man Osmond. But you should know, I WILL repay you for that shit you pulled earlier." Now knowing why he did it deactivated the Cold Wrath mode, but it's still on though.

{Skill Acquired: **Abyss Warp** }

Abyss Bazaar

There were stalls for seemingly everything here, but I know of two things that I needed and like now. A leather working kit, Masonry supplies, and copious amounts of alcohol. Hopefully I could even get a brewery. I sifted through the dense crowds searching for at least an hour before I figured to look up. They had multiple maps placed so anyone could find what they needed. Something told me that I would be poor once I left here...

And my instincts were indeed right. The leather working kit cost 8 livres and 5 sous, spent 5 livres and 5 sous on alcohol(I bought two kegs and two mugs of ale), the brewery was 40 livres and the Masonry supplies totaled out to 10 only because I haggled it down. {Skill Created: Bartering Lvl 5 – Whether you're trading or just buying for a cheaper price +5% chance of successful deals}

 **[Home]**

Before doing anything, I stood in the front yard of my Cottage and thought about everything that has ever pissed me off. Simply doing that made me start to feel the rush of energy. Then I thought about my family; brothers, sister, nephews, mama, grandmother.

{Theme – Van Canto - Wishmaster}

Before I knew anything I was roaring to the top of my lungs as the energy continued to climb upward.

{ **Cold Wrath** Mode Level up}

{ **Cold Wrath** Mode Level up}

{ **Cold Wrath** Mode Level up}

{ **Cold Wrath** Mode Level up}

{ **Cold Wrath** Mode Level up}

{ **Cold Wrath** Mode Level up}

{ **Cold Wrath** Mode Level up}

{ **Cold Wrath** Mode Level up}

{ **Cold Wrath** Mode Level up}

{ **Cold Wrath** Mode Unable to Level up: Requirements 40 str 40 wis}

Angry as hell with no outlet, I simply focused on the feeling of this form. Pure heat exuded from my body, but I was in control. No stupid idea to lash out for no reason, just the cool ration understanding that I shouldn't be fucked with. I willed myself calm to look at the skill I had just power leveled.

{Cold Wrath Mode Lvl 10 – Should not'a pissed me off - Due to an powerful yet controlled wrath, your power climbs higher than before - Maximum +10 all stats

Requires a build up of anger}

Also, I should check out my purchase.

 **Scan**

Richter's Brew Ale – It'll getcha DRUNK! 8% Alcohol +10 hp +50 sp may cause Drunk debuff

Once again, the explosive aura of the Super Saiyan 2 escaped my body.

Remembering that I have more important things to do than get drunk, I took out the leather working kit and used the book that came with it . Then I used all of my rabbit pelts to create simple armor until the durability was good enough to equip.

{Skill Created: **Tailoring** Lvl 5 – Gotta have more than one fit! +5 dex per 5 lvls

{Used 27 Rabbit Pelts}

{Gained 3 Leather Tunic, 3 Leather Leggings, 3 Arm Bandages, 3 Leather Boots}

I also created a lock-less chest to empty my inventory into so that I don't carry too much at once. As I went into the inventory I seen that the Skeletal Rib-cage was glowing.

{Do you want to combine with Leather Tunic?}

Of course I do!

 **Scan**

Skeletal Leather Tunic Uncommon – A brown tunic made of Jumbunny pelts and reinforced by a Skeleton's ribs pretty fuggen cool +5 def

The Leggings gave 3 def, the arm bandages gave 1, and the boots gave me 2 def. Overall, I should be able to solo the I.D. World without worrying as much. That means I can finally get the materials to upgrade my house. It also means I'd have enough space to fit in a Blacksmith's room.

Fuck.

Yes.

Went to the kitchen to cook up 10 Rabbit stews for the next trip to the I.D. I finished off my time at my cottage by training for that last vit point so that I'll be ready to lvl up soon.

 **[Exit]**

Louise's Bedroom

When both Louise and Saito both caught a chill at the same time, they just knew in their hearts that it had something to do with Raphael. Saito was certain that Raphael would probably have picked a fight with the old man whereas Louise assumed that Raphael was being told to become a part of Tristain, but was confused as well. She had forgotten that he introduced himself as Colorless, a term usually given to nobles who were unattached to a certain country. Raphael was a noble...She summoned a minor noble. None of their thoughts were the true cause of the chill though, as they soon found out as the door was kicked open.

I once again channeled sp into my voice and yelled out, "HEEEYYYEEEAAHHH"

The force of my voice made both Louise and Saito stumble.

My tunic was lifted up so that the left side of it sat off my arm and on my shoulder. I had carved three gourd shaped canteens and filled them with the ale and strapped them on my hip with an extra arm bandage. I had already downed the two mugs. I was good and buzzed up.

After pouring the alcohol down Saito's throat I said, "Get ya nuts up lil young ass boy! Drink wit me!"

"What the hell are you on?" He responded once he got the mouthful down.

"Richter's Brew, my new second best friend."

Out of curiosity Louise asked, "Who's your first best friend?"

"Your cute, gropably fine ass, Cherry. Come sit in my lap, lemme tell you a story!"

"Why would I ever!"

 **KING CRIMSON!**

Next thing she knew, she was sitting in my lap and locked into place with my arms around her. Her shocked expression was fantastic, almost as good as it felt for her to sit where she was. Louise attempted to wiggle out of my grip, but that only made me hold her closer. My inebriation made me fonder of physical contact, so I sat my chin on her head.

{Theme – Keiko Matsui- Dream Walk(a Jazz song)}

"There once was a man who changed his name to Raphael. He was from a completely different world than you, and in his world he was strong. Not overtly so mind ya, but for a slender man he had a lot of strength. His strength was the product of his natural ability to adapt to most any situation."

I looked around and half-shouted, "Saito bring ya ass here, you need to hear this too."

Louise reddened and whispered, "Um... Raphael, there's something..."

I cut her off, "Shh... just accept the compliment..."

"Where was I? Oh! He started off a peculiar child, brighter than he needed to be and odder because of it. He observed everything, the good, bad, and hideous of life. He saw corrupt law enforcement first-hand. He saw 'villains' doing more good than the righteous. And it changed him. It made a gentleman crude, made a pacifist into a sadist, and it made an optimist into a cynic."

They both looked at each other, shocked I decided to share with them.

"But he adapted. When anger clouded his temple, he adapted. When depression attacked his core, he adapted. When he was told that he could never return home, he adapted. He saw the young ass Japanese kid who was summoned beside him and took him in, in a way. He looked past the disrespect of the lil pissy attitude havin ass pink haired girl and saw a beautiful young woman and you know what he did?"

"What?" They replied in unison.

"He got drunk and decided that they all were getting drunk tonight and he'd tell them about his jaded, colorless ass."

Without warning I forced more alcohol down Saito's throat, then gave him the gourd. Then I took a giant swig out of mine and kissed Louise on the lips, letting her drink from my tongue. When I would sober up later, it would come to me that she didn't fight it whatsoever. I passed her the gourd I drunk out of and sat her on the bed, not before giving her behind a good squeeze.

"Hey I know! If I can shock you, you have to drink the whole damn bottle."

"You're on/Challenge accepted." Louise and Saito replied.

"I am a noble too mufucka! **ILLUSION!"**

Surprisingly enough, I was still sound enough of mind to conjure up two illusions. One was a dancing skeleton similar to the ones on the MLG parody videos. The second was the song Spooky Scary Skeletons Remix. They both simply turned up their gourds. Not wanting to be left out, I did the same.

30 Minutes Later

Saito had long lost his shirt, clad in an undershirt. Louise was giggling on the bed for no real reason and I had hell in me. I had went back **Home** and gotten more Ale and drank half of that too. I wanted to piss some people off.

"Hey Saito... check this shit. Remember how I called Louise a stripper?" I whispered, even though I doubt she'd get mad at this point.

"Well she did undress in front of us."

"And its about time I got a good look. I wasn't payin attention last time!"

 **ILLUSION!**

{Theme: Persona 4 – Heaven}

The music was loud enough to be heard in other rooms and the door was cracked a bit. Louise had stood up as soon as the beat started and began undressing to the music. Her movements were much more fluid than I expected since I had no real control over her. I simply put the suggestion to dance in the music. They was she subtly swayed her hips to the beat of the song was working a bit too well.

Whooops there goes ma shirt!

By the first chorus, we had noticed the door creak open a bit more and saw no one other than Kirche herself looking just as entranced as Saito and I. Saito's nose was bleeding and I had to keep Kirche from reaching out to touch Louise. Hell it was hard for me to stay in control. I could only let the song play for a few minutes before I needed a cold fucking shower. I didn't piss off anybody but my dick... Still was one helluva show. Fell asleep sitting up in the corner.

The Next Morning

Siesta was nervous. This was her first day working directly under the youngest Valliere, and even though the young woman seemed polite toward commoners she was still a noble. After making sure her entire outfit had not a speck out of place she made her way to the room.

"Miss Valliere, I am here to collect you linens." She politely stated at the door.

No Answer

"Miss Valliere?"

She peered into the room and saw it was pretty much ransacked. Saito ended up asleep on the desk in the corner, obviously knocking over everything. The two covers ended up on opposite sides of the floor somehow and the little Valliere was nowhere to be seen until she found Raphael.

"Oh...my?!" Siesta whispered to herself.

Raphael was asleep sitting against the wall in the corner and sitting in his lap was Louise, holding his arm against her chest. The maid placed her hand in front of her mouth and wished that she had a way to savor this scene. Like a picture or something. In her mind, Saito was more her cup of tea but she could see why the young Valliere would be attracted to Raphael.

Saito was the first to stir, cracking his neck in discomfort from hanging off the side of the desk. He then noticed Siesta and followed her line of sight. He immediately went to snickering, despite his own attraction to her he also was interested in Siesta. That said though, he doubted that she was interested in him. First thing that came to mind was that he needed to take a picture of them. He pulled out his cellphone and quickly snapped three pictures, noticing that he had taken MANY pictures last night. Siesta noticed his actions and got curious. So he went through the album from Louise stripping to Raphael break-dancing on the bed. And apparently Raphael snapped the one where Kirche pushed his head in her chest. That was part of the only reason he didn't mind Raphael getting him drunk. While he was explaining how a cellphone worked to Siesta I had started to wake up. Luckily I didn't have a headache. She snuck back over in my lap and snuggled into my lap more every time I moved. Morning wood plus fantastic derriere grinding on it...Pretty sure there's a Gurren Lagann reference there.

"Saito, help please..." I asked with no doubt my fellow comrade would assist me.

The giggling and suspicious behavior told a different story.

I whispered in Louise's ear,"It's time to get up."

The soft moan I received at a reply helped NOTHING! She seemed to intentionally grind against my crotch.

"Saito that had better not be a video you're recording!

I grabbed Louise by the hips, which elicited yet another moan. "Louise we really need to get up!" I intoned to hopefully show her we need to get up.

She sleepily responded, "So I can make you get it up." She smacked her own ass to egg me on.

I started to guide Louise's motions and started to resist the urge to rock back,

:She was seemed uncharacteristically determined. I think she's trying to break my will.

"Look at the stubborn Raphael now, clearly his a bit more aware of his place now."

She turned around in order to look me in the eyes. She was still drunk from last night.

"What is my place then, Miss Valliere?"

She used her new position to place my hands on her thighs and started to grind against me.

"You're playing with fire right now, I thought you noble's liked purity.."

That gave me a long enough pause to turn the tables. I kissed her next and used pulled he closer to my body. I kissed downward toward her collarbone and grabbed her ass as she stubbornly kept grinding against me. I'd lose this little game if I too aroused to withstand her drunken actions AND if I decided to stop. Something in my core told me to arouse her awake.

"I grabbed her hand and placed it between my legs, "You see what you're doing now? You go too far and you'll have to tell Mom and Dad why you're having such brutish children..."

"They'll cave when they learn their grandchildren would be nobles."

Time for the big guns.

I quickly unzipped and pulled out my dick and thumped it again the inside of her thighs. Considering she currently only had on a nightgown that was a direct invitation.

"If you don't mind an audience, we can start right now,"

Thar action seemed to have sobered her up quickly, as she placed both of her hands to cover her thighs.

"Would you rather experience it with your mouth then?"

"This is too much! This is too far! I'm already someone's fiance and I almost..."

Her entire body went red as she thought about what she was doing.

"Don't worry, you were drunk and I'm not the type to take advantage of that."

After rezipping my clothes I looked her straight in the eyes and said, "If we ever go that far, it will be a sober you who asked for what she wants." She meekly nodded and started to dress herself this day before heading to class.

Around Noon

I wisely told Saito to watch after Louise, who went to class smelling like the ale from last night and my natural scent. Luckily the Inuzuka clan doesn't exist in this world or there'd be some explaining to do. I myself decided that things weren't progressing as fast as I'd like them to. With the outdoor gathering of familiars coming close, I had to find a way to become as strong as possible and soon. I chose the Skillcraft option.

{ **Multi-form** Skill unable to be learned: Requires Physical Endurance Lvl 10 30 str 20 vit}

With multiple bodies striving toward the same goal, I can advance many times quicker. Naruto's Kage Bunshin allowed more bodies but I need the durability of a living being in order to truly benefit. If I level up twice and use the stat points, I can have the skill just in time for the gathering, since I know that even without my interference, Saito would probably piss Guiche off. Saito might be able to get a win right now but I'm not confident.'

 **I.D. World**

I intentionally passed up the area where the Jumbunny appear and ran toward an open space. Weird mutations of plants and both mutated and normal wildlife were everywhere! My simplistic dives into this world didn't give it justice. Skill wise though, I'm better equipped to handle it all now. I used Sense Presence and noticed five mobs around me

 **Scan X5**

Dire Horse Lvl 4 – It aint the smartest but damn it's strong. Big too – 625 hp 350 sp

Miniscule Wind Fairy Lvl 5 – Smallish Fae creature with innate control of wind – 525 hp 750 sp

Lesser Wood Elemental Lvl 2 – A living portion of flora's will to exist. Resembles a wooden doll – 300 hp 475 sp

Dire Horse Lvl 5 – With age comes maturity – 975 hp 550 sp

Metango Mushroom Lvl 3 – A sentient mushroom that attacks to gain spirit energy – 350 hp 350 sp

{Theme – Persona 3 Mass Destruction}

Five enemies off the bat, and that Lvl 5 Dire Horse is too close to my max hp for my comfort. Both horses were kicking their feet into the ground, priming themselves for a charge. The fairy looked utterly bored and the other two were simply alert.

 **Shinku Gadouken!**

{Critical hit! -600 hp Metango eradicated}

One enemy down and a 2 1/3rds of my sp remaining. I can do this.

The Dire Horses charged at me in a pincer style, trying to take my shoulders off but my feet moved too quick with the side-step. **Gadouken!** The Lvl 5 one stumbled a bit, but looked more pissed than paralyzed. The level 4 horse looked around stupidly as if it were hit, so I fired another **Gadouken** then rushed in close.

{Lvl 4 Dire Horse Paralyzed! Duration five seconds}

With that prompt, I ran in close and punched as many times as I can before it regained movement.

{-10 hp Dire Horse Lvl 4}

{-25 hp Dire Horse Lvl 4}

{-35 hp Dire Horse Lvl 4}

{-15 hp Dire Horse Lvl 4}

{Critical Hit! 60 hp Dire Horse Lvl 4}

{-25 hp Dire Horse Lvl 4}

 **Scan**

Dire Horse Lvl 4 – It aint the smartest but damn it's strong – 455 hp 350 sp

 **Impact!**

I had to knock the horse back, as I felt a sharp blade of wind fly past where my head would have been if I hadn't paid attention. The Lvl 5 horse took my momentary pause as time to ram its head into my back. -150 hp. Channeling energy into my legs and right fist, I near instantly rammed my fist into the horse's head.

{-170 hp Dire Horse Lvl 5}

{Skill Created: **Mach Punch** Lvl 5 – A lightning fast straight – 50 sp 100 – 200 dmg}

{You feel a sense of foreboding}

Thinking quickly, I hopped backwards to see roots break through the ground attempting to hold me in place. The fairy's Wind blades weren't letting up either, keeping me off balance. I... could possibly die here. I charged 300 sp into my arms as I held up a tortoise shell block before extending both arms a shoulder with apart.

{Skill Created: **Last Resort Titan Shield** Lvl 1 – Defensive shield that reduces damage by three quarters, but leaves user stationary. Cost 300 sp}

Just like before, I had to tap into every thought that brought back the anger I've felt over time. As my body began to heat up, I kept adding fuel to the fire.

{-55 hp **Physical Endurance** Level up 1 - 2

{-42 hp **Physical Endurance** Level up 2 - 3

{-35 hp **Physical Endurance** Level up 3 - 4

{-25 hp **Physical Endurance** Level up 4 - 5

{-18 hp **Physical Endurance** Level up 5 - 6

{Shield wearing down – 300hp}

{ **Cold Wrath** Mode Activated}

I pulled the root out of the ground and wrapped it around the Lvl 4 Horse's throat. It attempted to retreat, but only succeeded in choking itself even more. One more **Mach Punch** ended its life. The Wind Fairy started to panic, frozen in fear of the **Cold Wrath** mode. The Elemental seemed agitated, but still spammed its roots to ensnare me.

{You feel a steady build-up of spirit energy}

I turned around to see the Lvl 5 Dire Horse glowing a faint blue color as it let out a loud neigh and charged at me.

 **SHINKUUU GADOUKEN!**

With the speed of its charge and the oncoming blast it was a one-hit kill.

{Fatal Critical! Lvl 5 Dire Horse eradicated}

By this point, the Lesser Wood Elemental attempted to flee but was hit with one final **Shinku Gadouken** and was defeated.

{Raphael Level up! 4 - 5}

" **Wait! Please don't kill me!" A childish voice cried out from my left side.**

{Miniscule Wind Fairy offers to be tamed to escape death. Accept?}

[Accept]

Miniscule Wind Fairy Tirea Lvl 5 - 525 hp 750 sp

1 str

8 dex

1 vit

10 wis

8 int

10 chr

Tirea is a smallish Fae creature with innate control of wind, she was intimidated into servitude by Raphael.

The now named Tirea held her hand out and stuttered out, "Here... I hope that this pleases you Sir."

{Skillboook: **Imbue Energy** – Fills items with your sp to increase their potency}

I took the time to give the fairy a once-over. Grass-green dress, check. Blonde hair and red eyes, check AND a few bonus points. Twintailed hair styling shaped in drills...

{ **Cold Wrath** Mode Deactivated}

"The game shoulda given me a Luck bonus for this one" I muttered, but it still didn't give me one.

"Excuse me..."

" _Wonder how big she grows"_

"Sir? Can I ask you..."

" _Maybe when I regain some sp I'll see if that'll make her bigger."_

"Um..."

"WHAT?!"

Tirea flew back to hide behind a tree.

"Oh! Sorry, kinda forgot you were still there. What is it?"

"What would you like for me to do?" She answered, still hidden behind the tree

"For starters, gather up any loot from the fallen enemies and keep an eye out for any foraging opportunities."

"Yes sir!" She saluted

"Oh, and no calling me Sir. The name is Raphael the Colorless."

Tirea noticeably perked up with my introduction. "Sure thing Mister Grey!"

"The hell is that?!"

"You are without color am I correct?"

"That's not what that..."

"That makes you Mister Grey"

Fuck it, run with it.

"So... do you grow any bigger than 9 nine inches tall?"

"I was told that Fairies gain the ability to change their size after absorbing spirit energy, but I have never done it."

Noted.

After giving her time to scramble up the loot I asked, "What did we get?"

"3 ecu, 6 livres, 4 simple glues, 2 metango mushrooms, and a Skillbook: **Vine Strangulation**."

My face scrunched up, _"That shit's getting sold..."_

"Look, my sp and health both are low, so I think it's time I took you home."

Tirea's face turned bright red, "So forward!"

"Keep playing and this will go from zero to 'Corruption of Champions' real quick!"

Her confused look was criminal

"Ever heard of the term bukkake?"

{Your Companion has fainted.}

[ **Home** ]

* * *

This will not be a fast romance thing. Louise is a young woman with self-esteem issues that I (and by definition, my self-insert) am very familiar with. That's were the name of the story comes from. Her constant ridicule for being unable to cast spells damaged her overall confidence so when Raphael comes along, even though he's a pervert (which the wikia states that she dislikes) he makes her feel wanted so it's harder to resist.

Also, unlike many who add a character into a crossover with the original protagonist, Saito will not become a simple throw-away character or play second fiddle. He will grow stronger than canon, that much is certain.

The obligatory Guiche showdown should be in the next chapter and we can start advancing the plot afterwards.


	6. The Night of Damn

Edit: I somehow missed a line in there, placed it back in sorry.

Welcome back to another installment of Overly Familiar! I wanted to finish this up before Christmas as a present for those who celebrate it, but sickness came and blocked me. The turnout has been outstanding and some of the ideas given were too good to pass up. This fic may soon pass my first one in favorites! All reviews have been greatly appreciated and know that as an author I will not demand reviews at all. I'm just glad ya'll wanted to chime in.

Fanfictheory - You read my mind on the Gauntlets and I've already figured out what I could do with the Persona suggestion. I think you'll like where this is going

Ergoan - The Mod inspired something that I did NOT see coming, but I can work with!

shadow chaos lord - Send a PM. Not sure if it would be this story or another, but I'm open to ideas.

That done three things I gotta say.

1\. Since I know the gist of the storyline and many of the skills I'll add, some thing may not be included but I will not trash an idea. Creativity deserves to grow.

2\. Some of the things that happen in this story will have some more psychological reason for being included. A character introduces in this chapter will be an absolute psychological mindfuck and that is intentional. (Character with ambiguous gender)

3\. Any scene describing actual sexual acts that do nothing for the storyline will be added in a sidestory. Those scenes can be requested and will be well marked to prevent confusion.

"Talking"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Skills**

{User Interface}

[Game Commands]

Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero, The Gamer, or any referenced media. Just me

* * *

Not even gonna lie, the annoyance of the vines nearly made me sell the Skillbook, but instead I opted to learn it... for reasons. Before settling in I looked at my brewery to see if I had the materials necessary to make Vodka, only to find that once again I was limited by the fact that I hadn't upgraded my cottage yet. At that point I had resolved to either find enough quarries for the required stone or just got to the Bazaar and buy enough stone to upgrade.

Raphael the Colorless dranks! I fucking do this!

Tirea, bless her tiny heart, simply watched my antics from a short distance. I hurriedly trained for the status points that I could gain per new level. I'm on a time limit and I have only one full day left before my strength, or Saito's, will be tested so I NEED to make sure I can rise to the occasion. To be honest, if it weren't for the Gamer's Body Skill I would probably have passed out by now. Drastic times call for drastic measures.

Louise's Bedroom

Upon leaving my home and entering Louise's room I spotted both the the people I was brought here to train. Louise was dead asleep, and Saito was not far from it. The young Japanese boy sat with his machete not too far away from him. Apparently he takes his new role seriously... Adorable.

"Saito! You! Me! NOW! **I.D. World**! Let's go!"

"Wha?"

"We have one day left to train and I ain't wasting it babysitting a grown ass woman!"

"At least leave a note or something!"

He had a point, so I decided to do just that.

"Dear My Darling Louise...

Your familiar and I have been training from day one to show that you have hidden talent in the magic you so thoroughly pride yourself in. Today however, we need to spend the whole day honing our respective skills so that we can assist you to the fullest. Please ask Siesta to assist you in Saito's stead when you awake.

With much love (and plenty of lust), King Ding-a-ling Sheet Smusher Raphael the Colorless"

 **[I.D. World]**

{Theme – Persona 3 – Deep Breath}

Late in the day and with a half cognizant partner, we trudged through the I.D. World intent on killing everything that appeared before us. Every time we leveled up, I planned to grind for my five stat points whilst having Saito watch my back. His Gandalfr status would help him fend off enemies as I did what's necessary. I NEED that Multi-form skill!

Our opposition was NOT strong. With no Dire Horses in the fray, none of the normal mobs really were a cause for concern without being multiple enemies at once. To be honest, I felt kind of cheated since I couldn't use anything but **I.D. World** at the moment and now it had little in the way of difficulty without facing a swarm. That was until I looked at the Skill Menu

{Cannot unlock other instances. Prerequisite One Area Boss}

Saito took little time in destroying the few odd monsters that appeared and the ones he didn't kill fell to my rising strength and ability at unarmed combat. Much of it amounted to a time-kill until the sun went down.

{Theme - Castlevania 2 Simon's Quest – Monster Dance}

The night brought in a bearable, but eerie fog that made the hairs on our arms stand up. I could sense Skeletons similar to the one I faced in the distance, and many other macabre(1) creatures just waiting on us to tired or make a mistake. We found an easily defend-able area a good few meters away from the beginning of the forest and baited the enemies by acting fatigued. Skeletons came and were destroyed, but by the time we had started to fight back, the denizens of the forest had started their march toward our demise. **Majinken** and **Gadouken** played a large role in our defense as we picked off the weaker Skeletons and the floating eyeballs of the Bugbear species. We alternated between defense and offense, watching each other's back to ensure that we both had experience in guarding the other's blind spots. Once we leveled up, the plan changed.

"I need to train up my stats! Saito, help me barricade the entrance!"

We placed as many rocks and loose materials in a vaguely funnel shape so that his long ranged strikes could decimate anything before it had time to reach us. I found myself more respectful toward Saito for not questioning why I needed him to buy me time. He was really shaping up to be a true partner in crime! Whilst he mowed down the opposition, which I now gained no experience for, I used my new **Imbue Energy** to weight my body down. It took me brute-forcing the technique to gain the results I needed, but it quickly jumped the skill to level 8 and it made it quite easy to gain my five strength and vitality points. I twirled the knife I carve with around for a bit to gain my dexterity and rejoined the fight.

 **Chain Gadouken**!

Considering the small army of 30 Skeletons and Big Eyes, I unleashed as much sp as I could spare to kill them off. Saito's health was starting to get lower than I'd like and his sp needed to stay high to keep us both in fighting condition. We ran until we found a small cabin we could barricade so that my pre-prepared Rabbit Stews could get us as close to full power as possible.

"Hey Saito..."

"Yeah?"

"I trust you."

I'm sure that he was more caught off-guard by my statement than his body language let on.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't trust easily Kid, and I honestly started off training you only to fulfill my Quest of helping you reach your potential, but now I want to see how strong of a man you'll become."

Taken aback, he responded, "Um... thanks"

"No seriously, you've shown yourself as good people so if I can assist you in any way I'll try my best from now on."

The sound of pounding on the door of the cabin broke up the "togetherness" moment and we both snapped to attention. I hurriedly placed five points on wisdom and intelligence to offset the grinding I haven't done on those stats. By the time the door broke down, we both had rested enough to attack simultaneously to obliterate everything in our way.

{Combi-Skill Created: **Chain Majin-Gadouken** } (Chain Demon Self Way Fist)

The destruction caused by the combination of those two techniques blew up the front of the cabin we were hiding out in, destroying our cover and allowing us to be circled on all sides. At this point my anger toward the situation outweighed my fatigue and I unconsciously slipped into **Cold Wrath** mode.

"Saito raise your sword!"

He wordlessly did just that and I unleashed about 30 **Gadouken** blasts, imbuing the weapon with around 1400 damage. Luckily for us I didn't even have to convey the plan. Saito took a stance reminiscent of a Legendary green wearing swordsman and delivered a powerful **Cyclone Slash.**

As if the skill name was implanted in his mind Saito yelled, " **Gadou-Tatsumaki!** " (Self Way Tornado)

The wave of ethreal greyish-lavender energy crashed into the enemies marching toward us, knocking down the immediate front line of them. The U.I. thankfully didn't clod my vision with the exp updates. Out the corner of my right eye I saw a bluish-white flame encompass a downed enemy I noticed was called a Kaiser Skeleton. It was 8 levels higher than I was...

The world around me muted and the color drained away from everything but me.

{You have been given a choice to determine how you shall survive the night. No hints shall be given, as it would lessen the experience}

{Endo or Jomei}

I tapped Endo, simply because it reminded me of an anime I watched.

{Strength or Skill}

A tougher decision. If this is about the loot from the Zone boss, Strength would help me out more in this stage. I can grind my current skills higher. But if it dictates the kind of boss, then neither I nor Saito have the strength to guarantee we won't get overpowered and die.

I chose Skill.

We ran. We started off traveling in a path we could remember but the monsters of the night quickly changed that plan. Staying in one spot for too long was dangerous, and the night provided stronger enemies than one would see in the daytime. Did I jump the gun? Are we going to die because I thought myself too capable. That train of thought was cut short just in the nick of time.

"This way, RUN!" A frantic, masculine voice yelled out.

Having no other options I yelled to Saito, "Come on, let's go!"

As we ran behind the stranger, we focused on guarding each other's weak spots. The stranger would toss bottles as the strongest enemies that approached us. As it turns out, he had been the one to destroy the Kaiser Skeleton for us. "This guy is a sentient NPC" I thought as I cleaved through another Big Eye.

"The Safe Zone is up ahead, forget the enemies and run NOW!"

The area he had told us about was so obvious that Saito and I wondered how we could miss it. Not but a few yards away from us was a clearing divided by a translucent white barrier that disintegrated any monsters that touched it. There were even people running toward the barrier, some through it and some murdered by the mobs before reaching safety.

As if sensing my train of thought the stranger spoke up, "Head inside and look for the house marked 22 with the name plate Endo, I'll save as many of them as I can."

"Much appreciated, Endo!"

Saito's fatigue was too much for any real speaking to go on at the moment, so we did as was told. I figured it would be worth investigating once we were rested, but the Safe Zone was more of a full-fledged town than anything. It did little to ease the sense of defeat. Here we were, Gandalfr and Gamer, being shooed away to be protected like the common villagers here. It didn't take long to find the simple cottage that was our destination.

Endo's Cottage

"So... mind telling me WHY you were so insistance upon us dying tonight?" Saito deadpanned. I'd be proud if tonight hadn't sucked so bad.

"Because tomorrow is the day that all summoners and their familiars meet up together."

"Annnnnnd?"

Annoyed, I replied, "Ok, before everything went to hell tell me something. When one of those stick-in-the-ass nobles started to look down on you, wouldn't you have been sure enough of your strength to challenge them?"

He had the decency to look away.

"We are not ready and tonight proved that! Granted, I believe that we could handle it if there weren't so damn many but that killed the budding arrogance in us right? By existing I piss people of and you have your moments so we need as much grinding as we can get done before anyone decides to play 'Kick the Familiar!' I didn't come here for either of us to die OR become puppets for someone's amusement!"

"Ok, Ok I get it! Just never drag me into something like this again without explaining first! I could have died without knowing WHAT I lost my life for."

"You deserve that much.." I relented.

{+200 Reputation with Louise Francoise}

Where in the hell did that come from?!

An Hour Later

The door opened to reveal Endo, the man who ensured our survival. He had a fair skin tone, only slightly darker than Saito's and the brown robes he wore gave him the aura of a monk. His bald head and eyes filled with wisdom completed the look. This man had found mental clarity.

"So the mighty Gamer and his protege have finally reached the town of Gate. And before you ask, we know of you simply because this town was given our barrier as a trade. We are to help guide you through the ways of the **I.D. World** and with that, our town stays safe even at night."

"That answers that. So that means that you all were in existence long before I came to this world."

"Of course! I would not have my thirty-three years of memories as a Wanderer and Alchemist if we were created only to help you. That said, your existence is what bound this world to the one you now reside in. The skill that guides you here is not creation, it is a warp similar to the **Abyss Warp** skill. The Oracle provided me with much of the information her sight as told her you would desire. That said though, we are unable to ever reveal her location to you Gamer."

"That's suspicious as hell, but you've saved us so I won't hound you... What's our next move?"

"I am to fill some of the blanks in your understanding of your power, as you are highly limited in regards to the strength you should possess. Even your comrade should have more power available to him. For example, your Wis can be grinded by applying the information you already know in strategic ways. Things that provoke fluid thought and critical thinking increases Wisdom, which is your ability to properly use what you know. Intelligence can be bolstered by learning new things. My bookshelf should have some old tomes you can sift through. As I am to understand, your Int stat is probably low."

"Fuck you too.."

"I decline. Use this time to train up your stats and then rest. We shall face off against the Zone Boss in the morning.

As much as I would've like to, I couldn't complain or even curse. He provided shelter and even started me off to gaining stats without placing points, which would elevate my power even higher. His books taught me alchemy and the games of chess we played boosted my Wis before resting up. I would be ready.

The Next Morning

It didn't really take much to get us started today. Since Saito pretty much went silent for most of the night, he woke up more mentally rested than I did. Endo provided us with breakfast, as well as a spear for Saito. He said he'd explain why before we left for the Zone Boss.

"Sooo... Endo. What did you mean by the fact that we were weaker than we should be at this level? I know I should have been stat grinding but Saito's status have risen every time he leveled."

"Use Scan on me and tell me what is missing."

 **Scan**

Alchemist Endo Level 10

Health Points 1650

Special Points 3475

Strength ?

Dexterity ?

Vitality ?

Wisdom ?

Intelligence ?)

Charisma ?

Alchemist Endo is actively shielding his stats, Cannot read stats

"Endo is a man whose journey start with the intention of becoming a Monk. He could not let go of his worldly vices, so instead he took toward caring for nature and using it to protect and defend."

{Status}

Journeyman Alchemist - +2 Wis per lvl +1 Int per level +1 Dex per level

Worldly Monk(Acolyte) - +1 Chr per level +1 Str per level +2 Dex per level

"I'm missing the extra points that I wouldn't have to place or grind for... Fuck."

Saito chimed in, "I have the slot there for the Gandalfr, but it doesn't give me anything though."

"That is because even though you are the Gandalfr, you have yet to utilize your ability properly. Those runes make you a master of ALL weapons, yet you haven't attempted to use anything but the Machete you have. I highly doubt it has much durability left on it anyway. Tell me, what are your Mastery Skills?"

" **Weapon Mastery** Lvl 10, **Sword Mastery** Lvl 10, **Dagger Mastery** Lvl 6. The Machete stopped assisting with **Sword Mastery** at Lvl 8, the other levels I gained by using sword skills with it."

"I would assume that once you gain enough mastery of five weapons that your stats per level will be factored in. You on the other hand, Gamer, have not truly gained a distinct title yet. You've muddled through your levels without sticking to a single guideline. You aren't even varied enough for a Jack-of-All-Trades distinction! What have you been doing?!"

Fed up, I shot back, "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! Don't you dare look down on me simply because you've been given your info straight from the books. I had NO help, just past knowledge that I had to ASSUME would work for me. I'm fukken tryin and nothing takes. Its why I learned the **Multi-form Skill** , to learn as much as I can! To cover as many blindspots as humanly possible. You and the Oracle can both eat a dick if you think I'm fucking off or taking it easy!"

Saito jumped between us to stop what could possibly have ended up in a fight. Cold Wrath mode was very close to active.

After taking a few breaths I continued, "I am the LEAST informed about this 'Game' and even still I've assisted the Gandalfr AND the Void Princess to finding their destiny. So either you HELP me, or shut up and let me die uninformed."

The Alchemist coughed nervously into his hand. His stats were higher than Raphael's sure, but he also knew that he himself couldn't have fought off the amount of enemies the two had faced together without the risk of death. They were strong, just not enough for what they were called to do, plus there was much at stake...

Endo calmly started, "I would not be here if I didn't want to help you. Don't misunderstand, you simply have too big of a purpose to spend time figuring this out the slow way."

I believe the pulsing vein in my forehead clued him in on my annoyance.

"That's why I told you of the statuses, so that with every level you will grow stronger in conjunction with the points that you grind to earn. With those, whatever your path is will make you a force to be reckoned with."

Conflict averted.

The abandoned part of the town was in better shape than I had expected. The buildings, though empty, had not started to truly crumble yet and very few of the houses had vines covering the whole of the building. The scurrying of the creature that had taken up residence was quiet, but obvious enough to show life. It was enough to make me wish I had saw it before it was abandoned.

"So where exactly are we headed." I asked after an awkward bout of silence.

"The barrier only covers a third of what used to be the town of Gate. The Oracle told me to guide the Gamer and Gandalfr toward the old center of town and fate will play its course. Also we must be alert, the enemy will be tricky."

"That was just vague enough to be useful...Only thing THAT told me was that my choices decided who would rescue us and what type of boss I'd face. Uggghh... So since you're still with us, what do you bring to the table in a fight?"

"My battle potions range from **Fire Bottles** to **Acolyte Holy Water**. My training as a Monk only went far enough for me to cast a defensive buff. Hand to hand, I use open handed palm strikes to knock foes off-balanced enough to use my potions."

"Well I use bare-fisted brawling and increasingly powerful blasts to lay my enemies flat. My illusions can keep enemies bewildered long enough to put em down, and I can tank damage with **Last Resort Titan Shield** if we need to buy time."

Saito added his impute last, "Well I mainly capitalize on the massive boost the Gandalfr runes grant me to move in swiftly and cut down our enemies. My only distance skill is the **Majinken** , but so far it has been more than a little effective."

"So we have a half-assed Tank, a damage dealer, and a Lightning Bruiser. The U.I. basically told me that our Boss will be more skilled than strong so we'll have to use EVERY skill that might cause whatever we face to pause long enough to take down. So we either fuck it up or fuck ourselves... Let's"

My mouth stopped moving on its own and I for one felt that I couldn't be blamed for it. A few houses ahead and in the center of what must have been town square was a woman playing in a somehow still-running fountain. The obviously young woman was dressed in a pair of ash grey hakama with a white haori. Her midnight-blue hair fell in waves down to the small of her back and her movements brought to mind a certain fairy who as been oddly absent this whole time. Her skin tone seemed slightly lighter than my more chocolate tone. The outfit made her stand out all the more.

A clumsy footstep interrupted her dance, her slanted eyes sparkling with an emotion I couldn't place at the moment. Everything about her was compelling me to bask in her beauty for however long she'd let me. Hell, she almost seemed familiar. Saito's facial expression seemed to be in a similar amount of awe.

When she opened her enticing lips, a smoky voice intoned, "Thank Goodness I've run into people! I've been alone so long that I nearly lost hope!"

Endo responded, "We'll be happy to escort you toward town, and I'm sure we can find you a place to settle in."

I was frozen at the moment.

Saito added, "Why were you playing in the fountain?"

"I've been searching and saddened for so long that when I found it, I had to unwind."

"What is your name ma'am?" the team Alchemist replied.

Her grin seemed very fox-lize and I could have sworn I saw blue fox ears atop her head.

"I am known as Kasukabe Jomei." the identified Jomei responded, her gaze on me instead of Endo.

 **Scan** !

Kasukabe Jomei Lv ?

Health Points 10,000 shown

Special Points 38,650 shown

Strength ?

Dexterity ?

Vitality ?

Wisdom ?

Intelligence ?

Charisma ?

Level is too high to scan

"Kasukabe Jomei started with humble beginnings. Started off as a simple writer whose life began to emulate a video game. Time has changed much for Jomei... mind, body, and soul."

As it started to dawn on me just Who we had encountered, I saw a prompt I had ignored.

{You have been Charmed}

{Under Status Effect: Fear}

Saito exclaimed, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was your sister Raphael!"

"That is NOT my sister Saito..." My voice a harsh whisper."

Her charming smile turned sinister, "I wouldn't have thought that I'd meet another incarnation of myself in this odd realm!"

" ...HOW?!"

"How indeed...You see," Jomei seemed to stare intently for a second, "Raphael, this is life. Right now, an incarnation of us is sitting in front of a computer and typing our interaction into a story, just as another is doing for that incarnation's life. Every fiction that has ever been written is true in another dimension. Most are connected enough for someone with enough vision to see glimpses of another life, which is then typed into story fashion, and published as fiction. Characters you emulate have lived or are living their lifestyles as we exist right now."

Every single one of us paused at the thought. Unable to grasp the entirety of so grand a concept, Jomei had time to continue on.

"Like you, Raphael, I ended up in a video game. My body altered to experience the game's reality as my own. Unlike you, whose power mimics a game, I was thrown into a game. Ever heard of Corruption of Champions?"

I'm pretty sure that my face was pale at this point.

"It's not so fun when the punishment for losing ISN'T just something you read happening to you."

"If that's the case, HOW are you here?!" I shouted, scared of what the answer may be.

"My Game needed a mortal, human champion to trap into a cycle of rebirth. I became something more..."

As her smoky voice trailed on the last word, her glamour disappeared to reveal her large fox-like ears and tail. Her feet, which looked human, were revealed to also be fox-like. Kasukabe Jomei was a kitsune.

"Your U.I. Found me adrift in the stream between the multiverse and asked me to tutor another incarnation of myself. At first I refused, but then I realized that I am no pawn of your game whether or not I assist. So fight me. I'll even limit myself to only one tail.

"WAAAIIIIIIITTT! I have one final question before this starts.

Her head tilted to the side in a way that would be cute if it weren't ME standing there doing it. "Question? What's that?"

"Were you born a girl?"

"What kind of question is that?! While I'm sure there are some deviation in our different selves, I am a man."

"WHAT TYPE OF SHIT IS THAT?" We all yelled in some eerie-ass unison.

Saito half-whispered, "But I can see breasts, THOSE are BREASTS!"

Jomei pouted, "I STILL have the right equipment damnit!"

I cringed. Wonder how the hell I ended up THAT different...

As if sensing my thoughts, Jomei replied, "You'd be surprised what you'll find comfortable when you're not even allowed to die..."

I then remembered the new mod to that game. Ascension. With the normal game, even with a bad end you have the option of New Game Plus, which brought you back as you began to relive your life. With the Ascension, the game restarts again with more difficult enemies. Since she said she couldn't die, that means that she was trapped repeating everything. Jomei was no longer human enough to be mortal... and

"You are a nine-tailed fox!"

{Melty Blood Actress Again Ost - Kara no Kyoukai}

A sad, natural smile as my only reply. She then snapped open a fan. If I survive, I'll have to ask how'd she make that shit seem so threatening. Saito blurred forward to set the pace of the battle with Endo pulling three vials out of a hiding spot. With those two as a distraction, I slammed my hands on the ground and used the **Vine Strangulation** skill to attempt to bind her movements. The ease at which she dodged all three made me very skeptical of our chances.

I charged in with a Mach Punch rush of five quick hits before her foot lashed out to take off my head. Saito blocked with the flat of his Machete and jumped back to allow Endo to through a vial with dark-purple fluid within.

 **Catalyst: Slower Potion**

Wisps of air the same color of the liquid started to swirl around her, and her movements dulled. " **Chance Impact**!" I yelled and hit the kitsune with charged blow.

{Critical Hit! 360 damage}

With Gandalfr mode in full effect Saito landed 10 quick strikes, aiming at any opening Endo created with his barrage of potions. She started to laugh a bit and skipped a few steps to gain some distance.

"I can understand their reaction, but are you trying to disrobe me Raphael?" Jomei inquired, batting her eyelashes.

"Fuck no! Saito stop aiming at her damn shirt!"

"I'm not! I don't wanna see you naked!"

"That ain't me dickhead! And still you cut cleavage into her clothes! CLEAVAGE!"

Jomei's fan flitted away from her lips as she responded, "I've grown fair enough to bewitch myself. I don't know if I should be honored or concerned."

"And who the fuck is bewitched?!"

Jomei's form began to shimmer and immediately felt a smaller body pressed against my, a pair of lips on my neck. "You are the one bewitched, my dear." Once again my movement ceased. Apparently she decided to pick it up a notch by seemingly teleporting all about our deserted battlefield. Endo's vials and Saito's Majinken strikes only connected a few times out of the many times she shifted her position. This was no boss battle. This was a predator toying with its prey.

* * *

(1)macabre is strange

To reiterate, Jomei will be recurring but will NOT have any scene that should be detailed enough to put more conservative readers off.


	7. Alchemist's Gambit

The reactions to Jomei were MUCH better than I expected! The second half of the battle against the Zone Boss is here!

"Talking"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Skills**

{User Interface}

[Game Commands]

Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero, The Gamer, or any referenced media. Just me

* * *

We had better shape the fuck up and now! I'm getting my own ass kicked by my own ass, and my ass is trying to tempt me with my own ass. What the FUCK? Seriously though, even knowing Jomei's gender did nothing to prevent her charm from setting in. Kitsune are known to be able to take the form of either gender and because of this, they know how to lure in both sexes.

Like I said, this wasn't a fight. The odds weren't fair. I had a choice between a Lvl 10 Endo and my ALTERNATE SELF as a boss and I picked the impossible one. Speaking of Endo, he's had to excuse himself from battle to chug potions more than Saito and I combined! I shoulda kicked his ass myself!

After fighting her a while, I noticed a pattern so simple that it had to be masked by an illusion. Each time she shifted to another location there was a time lag of seven seconds. Whenever she decided to charm someone, she would say something to throw us off, and whoever she addressed ended up under her spell. Even then, she only charmed us into stillness. If I had never faced her, I'd want to become at least her equal.

"Awww! It's too early for you to give up hope... You are me, Sweety." Jomei cooed.

 **Cold Wrath** Mode Max

I waited for the exact moment Jomei would shift behind me to use Vine Strangulation and ensnared her. My fists flew as fast as they ever have to hit the fucker as many times as I could before she shifted out of my trap. As she got away I noticed a pained smile, it didn't affect me.

"Feisty aren't you? I'm no stranger to a little rough play!" the sadistic side of my core personality showed itself in her

She stopped shifting and stalked toward me.

 **GADOUKEN** !

Jomei phased out of the way and continued her stalking. She casually walked up to me until she was in close range and proceeded to kick the living shit out of me until Saito's **Majinken** forced her to phase away, causing her to stalk toward him. Her strategy had changed. She focused on whoever was the biggest "threat" still keeping her casual stride until she was close enough to kick. Any long-ranged attacks would be dodged, but she had become intent to fight us face-to-face.

"I don't care what it takes I'm kicking your ass!" I roared, uncaring of how outmatched I knew I was.

She returning grin was so me that it hurt, "Be grateful that this fight isn't by the Coc rules or I'd be the one after your cute little friend there.

"Saito! With me!" I commanded since I had the only clear mind among my comrades.

We rushed toward her in a pincer formation, slashes and punches in tandem chipping away at her health. Luckily for my sanity, my alternate self did not get off on taking damage. She suddenly phased away and both me and Saito ended up blinded by holy fire.

"We're fighting a Kitsune GOTDAMNIT! They aren't tainted enough to be harmed by that!

Blinded and noticing the drop in Endo's morale, worry started to creap back into my spirit. It was a mistake to lose focus. Jomei phased close enough to kiss my lips, then effortlessly kicked her left leg up in a standing split straight into my chin, then kicked me yards away. That was the last stray.

"I may not make it out of this alive but they WILL NOT FALL HERE!" Endo cried out.

Tears in his eyes and a firmly set jaw, Edo stepped in faster than he had moved for the entire fight and landed a ferocious open palm strike into Jomei's ribs. "It's been an honor fighting with you," the Alchemist said as his form began to turn transparent. He turned his back on the kitsune and threw a vial onto both me and Saito. Instantly we felt more powerful than ever before and restarted our charge until we heard a voice we hadn't heard the entire fight. Jomei sounded like she was in pain.

"No... no no no no NOO!" She broke down, not yet crying but sounding quite near tears.

"On your guard Saito!"

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way! NO ONE WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE!"

My voice was dangerously low. "What do you Mean?!"

"I was only testing you! Why did he kill himself?!

"Test?! You we killing us!" Saito demanded

The scream of frustration she let out was undoubtedly feminine. "It was a test of SKILL! Neither of you had used all of your skills! **Illusion**! **Cyclone Slash**! Your **Combi-Skills**! WHY DIDN'T YOU USE THEM?!"

"Because nothing seemed to work!" I disputed, how the fuck was this my fault?

"Because You didn't think! The test was STRENGTH OR SKILL! You weren't supposed to win! Now there's another innocent on my hands!"

Coincidentally, Jomei had broke down in front of the fountain we first observed her at. The freely-running tears were too real to be a ploy and the agony in her voice was too rich. Alchemist Endo filtered his entire being into two potions to strengthen us enough to win, all against a foe who didn't want to be the victor.

{Due to your lack of judgment, Potential Follower Endo has perished}

{Raphael and Saito gained **Alchemist's Gambit** – permanent +10 all stats}

{Green Herb ? - Needs to Identify}

{Recipe for Acolyte Holy Water}

{350 ecus}

{Tough Silken Sash ? Needs to Identify}

This moment was the first time I would be shown for certain that this game is NOT forgiving. Every cause has an effect.

Big or Small.

Great or Hellish.

He was a part of my game, but even without my I.D. World, he was a real life. A real person who lost their life due to my choices.

Endo, Wanderer, Alchemist, Protector. I may not have known you long or even liked you, but you were a man worthy of respect. May whatever afterlife you believe treat you well.

After Making a Grave (even without a remaining body)

The prompt that told me that the fight counted as the Zone Boss battle had appeared, but it was unimportant. It was around 7 Am and we had until noon to shape up after our ordeal. Jomei had taken to slowly walking behind us silently. Obviously there was more to her reaction than we knew. I started the conversation.

"Now that we aren't enemies, can you tell me how I somehow became..."

The Kitsune gave a self-depreciating sweep of her arm, "This? Well, after living through a few rape-tastic bad ends I had been reborn enough times to challenge the Demon Queen who threatened the world. I had hoped that considering my plights while saving the world that I would be able to rest easy, or at least be transported to a realm that would be more kind. I was not."

There is nothing uglier than a woman (because Jomei's everything was far too feminine to be considered a male... baring one part) who became so jaded that she could emotionlessly recount the fact she was raped.

Probably sensing my displeasure she added, "I was still male at the time if that makes it easier to swallow. And it kinda did for me slightly, but Saito had never played the game. He didn't know that every one was fair game to people of Mareth. His face was green and solemn. I'm sure that something in him changed after hearing her story.

"My dubious gender came from the New Game Plus system where I was forced to restart with my power intact, but nothing else. The relationships I had created, the years of history between me and those I grew to love, the children I fathered, they were all just memories of a violated hero who was made to save a world he had already saved. So I killed myself."

Her eyes began to dull as she spoke.

"I woke up with a half water filled lung on day one once again, as if the God of that world was showing me my place. So I attempted to change myself. Using the odd fruits and potions of the land I became a woman fully in body after saving the world once. New Game ++. I regained my manhood with Incubus Drafts and rid myself of the femininity I had used to try and cheat the system. I willingly became a creature more dog than human and saved the world again thinking that they wouldn't want a non-human champion. New Game +++. I became a Centaur after regaining my humanity, and lost myself into corruption. They made me ascend before I could destroy their world. The next form I took was that of a Dragon, certain that their God couldn't handle such a primal force of nature. Still failed."

By this point, I think I had vomited twice. This was me! This is the life I would have lived if I hadn't been chosen as their mentor. A broken remnant of who I once was. And scarier still was the fact that I could tell we still had MUCH in common. I think I'd rather break completely than still be mostly me after all of that.

Jomei smiled at the heavy emotions surrounding her. None of it was pity.

"The part I'm sure you're wondering about is how I've become the person I am now. After so many rebirths, my gender identity stayed male but the lines blurred so badly that it didn't matter to me anymore. I learned that Fox Berries would transform your body into a Kitsune so I indulged. What I didn't know was that it changes your entire physical makeup to fit the bewitching ways of the fox spirit. My hips widened and my face became more feminine. I kind of lucked out because by the time I got my eighth tail my Adam's apple was gone, but not the last part of me that was male. Once I gained my ninth tail, I had truly surpass the limits that kept me stuck within the reincarnation phases. I am both man and woman. I desire both man and woman. I just gravitate toward the dominant roles. Would you believe that is was Jojo who was my final love that accepted everything that I had become."

"A fight hit me with too many lust drafts and I won, but was so damned horny that everything looked like a potential target. When I got to our Base camp I remember crying to Jojo to help me. And God was he too cute to truly be a man! He hesitantly started to lick the tip before stumbling through the whole process. I think I coated his whole torso by the time the money shot was over. Then he told me that if that ever happened again we would do the same and meditate away the corruption. So when it came time for the Nine-tailed Kasukabe Jomei to save the world I did just that. I was certain that I had won. That vindictive plant BITCH of a Goddess snatched Jojo away from the warpway that I primed for us to escape. She through him further into the warp than we had intended to go. So here I am, alone again and hoping there is some way to find him again..."

With my mind made up I stared her right in the eyes saying, "There is a slight chance I can be of use. Followers have questlines that allow you to max out your relationship with them. With the game's quest system and the far-reaching range of the U.I. the game might be able to guide us toward him.

The look of hope in her eyes made the ugliness of the day seem less disgusting.

{Kasukabe Jomei the Blank has joined you as a Follower}

{Hint: Some followers will follow you to their death and some are whimsical. Being in a Follower's good standing makes them more apt to assist. Although... intimidation sometimes can suffice}

I informed, "So far you don't have a Follower Quest available yet, but its because we aren't very close despite knowing more about you know. And Tirea, my absent follower, didn't "like" me enough to join my latest battles. I'll have to educate that one. So we have a few stops to make before we settle in. Amenities if you will.

Homestead

I bought everything needed to upgrade my cottage as much as I could. With this setup I have there are three bedrooms and two baths now. I can accommodate visitors easily due to the space. My brewery is finally set up and running. My plants are growing excellently, plus the extra plots I have now mean that I identify that new plant.

Identify Failed Low Level

Identify Failed Low Level

Identify Failed Low Level

Identify Failed Low Level

Identify Success! Green Herb – Since not many are aware of it's uses most use the herbs in potions. Can be set aflame for calming effects.

I can honestly say that I am glad I was away from the cottage proper when I identified the Herb because the moment that I realized what the description truly meant, wind started to swirl around my body and power erupted from my form once again.

"YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

My passionate howling and the shaking of the ground surely jolted Saito and Jomei alert, because before the golden aura fully started to form I marginally noticed their approach.

{ **Super Saiyan 2** reached}

As my hair began to stand up in a manner reminiscent of a young Gohan, the earth below me began to crack and levitate upward. Jomei had to use her hand to keep her hair from flying in her face and Saito had to dig his feet into the ground to keep his footing.

"Raphael what the hell?!" Jomei's reaction was well articulated. Sarcasm

Saito simply muttered, not again, under his breath.

"Endo you glorious bastard! He left us power AND the weed! All we gotta do now is plant it a few days to get a stash goin!"

The Kitsune blushed. Wait, she's near my color and blushed?

"You must REALLY wanna keep me around Kiddo..."

"Fuck outta here..."

After calming back down, I took to Identifying the other drop from Endo. The Tough Silken Sash became the Silk Sash of the Defender which I'd give to Saito. Its benefits were 2 strength 4 vitality and 10 defense, almost more than my whole damn set of armor. Speaking of which, we never looted ANY of the mobs we killed last night! Fuck.. Oh well...

The brewery was set to crank out some Vodka, I had purchased enough Richter's Brew to get the whole academy drunk and bought the Blacksmithing book to gain the skill. I'd have to gather enough dirt to fill that hole I just made though. Also it was mandatory that I gathered or made the materials for the next upgrade. Before I decided to nap before the Gathering I looked at my progress.

[Character]

Name: Raphael The Colorless Level 7 Commoner Exp to next Lv 375

Health Points (1/2Strength X 10 + Modifiers) 1775(2662.5)

Special Points (1/2Wisdom X 10 + Modifiers) 1600 (3200)

Strength 40 (40.5)

Dexterity 37 (39)

Vitality 35

Wisdom 30 (32)

Intelligence 30 (32)

Charisma 26

Hp Regen 17.5 hp per min

Sp Regen 15 sp per min

Unused Points 0

"Raphael is a man troubled by thoughts of what is to come. Already his decisions have forfeited someone's life, but guilt is outweighed by the understanding that it has only just begun. He seeks to be a man without weakness in combat."

Speed (Dexterity + Modifiers) 39(43)

Defense (1/4Strength +1/2Vitality + Modifiers) 27.5(42.5)

Energy Well - "Due to his physiology, Hisato's body produces a moderate amount more energy than the average person" Adds 50% more Hp and Sp is doubled

Alchemist's Gambit – Endo, when he thought all hope was lost, sacrificed his life to allow you a chance at victory: one-time permanent +10 all stats

{Apprentice Rabbit Hater - 50% more damage to rabbit, hare, and bunny enemies 100% more hostility}

[Skills]

{Passive Skills}

Cooking Lv 6 - Able to cook basic meal, but nothing fancy

Exp to next Lv 225

Unarmed Combat Lv 15 - "Got deez hands for yo ass!" Adds 7.5% damage when unequipped

Exp to next Lv 2400

Energy Control Lvl 7 – Focusing inward, make the power inside you your bitch. +7% Wis

Exp to next Lvl 75

Woodworking Lvl 5 - "You betta Cut it!" Your nimble hands can shape wood as necessary +5% Dex

Exp to next Lvl 350

Gardening Lvl 5 - Live off the Land and grow your supplies - +5% Int

Exp to next Lvl 500

Physical Endurance Lvl 8 - Hurt me more! - Increases you ability to take pain +8% Def

Gathering Lvl 3 – I needs da loot – When mining or foraging, you grab what you need. +6% chance of finding uncommon materials +3% chance of rare materials +1% chance of finding unique materials

Tailoring Lvl 5 – Gotta have more than one fit! +5 dex per 5 lvls

Bartering Lvl 5 – Whether you're trading or just buying for a cheaper price +5% chance of successful deals

Masonry Lvl 1 - "I put dat brick in yo face!" You understand stone enough to mold it as needed +1% vit

Blacksmithing Lvl 1 - Now to build more ways to kill shit! +1% Str

Exp to next Lvl 360

{Active Skills}

Sneak Lvl 9 – Able to pass yourself off as part of the scenery, no one notices you. +9% chance of not being noticed.

Sense Presence Lvl 9 -By amplifying your sense of touch, you can subtly feel what is around you.

Gadouken Lvl 22 – A projectile made of your inner energy, inflicts concussive damage.15% chance of Paralyze Debuff

110 dmg costs 50 sp (able to Advance)

Exp to Next Lvl 1050

Scan Lvl 10 – No, nothing about power lvls... Gathers information about your target. Cost 5 sp

Identify Lvl 10 – A focused eye sifts through the mysteries within an item – cost -15 sp

Illusion Lvl 5 - Allows the user to conjure very simplistic illusions. Cost 100 sp per min

Exp to Next Lvl 100

Shinku Gadouken Lvl 3 – Overcharged Gadouken that causes ten times the damage. Cost 500 sp damage 1100

Exp to next Lvl 100

Taunt Lvl 1 - Lil Ass Boi - Enrages the enemy and makes them prone to mistakes. Cost 10 sp

Impact Lvl 3 - A forceful punch that knocks back the enemy 80 Concussive damage 3 foot Knockback cost 40 sp

Cold Wrath Mode Lvl 10 – Should not'a pissed me off - Due to an powerful yet controlled wrath, your power climbs higher than before - max +10 all stats

Requires a build up of anger

Mach Punch Lvl 7 – A lightning fast straight – 50 sp 150 – 300 dmg

Last Resort Titan Shield Lvl 1 – Defensive shield that reduces damage by three quarters, but leaves user stationary. Cost 300 sp

Imbue Energy Lvl 8 – Fills items with your sp to increase their potency

Vine Strangulation Lvl 3 - Uses the power of nature to grow vines suitable for the users purposes. Cost dependant upon the strength and amount of vines.

Multi-Form Lvl 1 – Split your hp and sp three ways in order to create two independent bodies. Any leftover energy when the bodies re-merge is replenished

{Joke Skills}

King Crimson Lvl Max - Steals time away in a way to mimic instant movement

Super Saiyan 2 Lvl Max – DAMN SON! WHERE'D YA FIND THIS! - Due to being overly excited, your energy forms a golden aura imbued with sporadic electric discharges

{Inventory}

6 Blue Poppies

3 Lite Slugs

Small Knife Durability 4/10

Gardening Hoe

Pickaxe

Lumberjack Hatchet

Swift Boxing Gloves of Minor Looting 4 agil 10% more loot

12 Lumber

Stick

3 Tree Trunks

5 Stone Slabs

30 Stones

1 Clay

Skeletal Leather Tunic Uncommon - 5 def

2 Leather Tunics

3 Leather Leggings - 3 def

2 Arm Bandages - 1 def

3 Leather Boots - 2 def

Utility Leather Belt - 1 def

15 ecus

6 livres

4 simple glues

2 metango mushrooms

1 Empty Skillbook – By ridding yourself of Overclock, you are granted a book to input any skill you cannot learn yet.

Acolyte Holy Water Recipe

Morning With Louise

Sleep had been kind to the youngest Valliere. Louise had awakened quite well rested and Saito was noticeably absent, which was good since she had started to be unable to see him as a mere "familiar." Her budding attraction to Raphael made her feel slightly uncomfortable with the idea of another male in her room unless Raphael was present. The hand-maiden Siesta was already present and assisted her in dressing herself until they noticed a note on her dresser.

"Dear My Darling Louise...

Your familiar and I have been training from day one to show that you have hidden talent in the magic you so thoroughly pride yourself in. Today however, we need to spend the whole day honing our respective skills so that we can assist you to the fullest. Please ask Siesta to assist you in Saito's stead when you awake.

With much love (and plenty of lust), King Ding-a-ling Sheet Smusher Raphael the Colorless

p.s. The present I left you in your underwear drawer is just something for if you miss me too much."

The young woman's face flushed instantly. _"That incorrigible man can be thoughtful from time to time."_ Louise assessed in her mind

She absently went over to her underwear drawer and found an envelop. Inside was an unbelievably high-quality picture of Raphael sitting in the lotus position completely naked. He had his head propped up with his left hand casually as he leered at the camera. Louise, despite being a chaste maiden, looked to see if his manhood was showing. To her slight disappointment it was covered up by a large heart shaped pillow.

"He's a lot more muscular than I expected." Siesta thought aloud, shaking Louise out of her semi-trance.

"You! Why are you looking that my picture!"

"I'm sorry Miss Valliere, but I didn't know I wasn't supposed to look."

Louise pondered on it for a moment, she did have a point.

"It seems Mister Raphael is very fond of you, judging by the heart. Too bad the heart covered up his di..."

"SIESTA!" A now red-faced Louise shouted.

Much of the day was spent talking of their respective crushes and getting to know a bit more about each other. For Louise, it was easy for her to get closer to the maid since she had no reason to ridicule her and her teasing was obviously light-hearted. The Headmaster hired Siesta to work for Louise alone, so they would be around each other a lot. Siesta too flourished under the job change. Her Mistress didn't lord her status over her and even regarded her like an equal. Or as much of one as could be allowed. The fact that her kinder familiar was very easy on the eyes was simply an added bonus.

That Night Louise's Bedroom (While Raphael and Saito fought the Skeleton horde)

As Louise was getting ready to rest for the day, Siesta knocked on the door. It was starting to become a bit of a routine. Most times it would start of as her doing her duty as hand-maiden, but would devolve into girl-talk just as it would today.

"So Miss Valliere, I heard from one of our older maids here that he offered her 8 ecus to take the picture and hold onto the 'plushy' for you. Then Miss Greta said,

For the show he gave me, I woulda paid HIM! Hadn't had a good show like that since before my hair went grey!"

Looking scandalized, Louise responded, "But isn't she around her sixties?"

Siesta simply smiled, "That's actually what I said. She then told me that she wasn't too old to ride a bull!"

Louise was too stunned to respond. The kind old lady who manages the linens was a slight pervert.

Siesta then lightly tossed the plush heart at her. The pink haired Lady caught it mid-flight and was hit with a masculine scent that she automatically likened to Raphael. He wore a cologne that played very unfair tricks on her mind. That paired with the picture put her back in the mind of what she almost did with Raphael. Still caught in the glow from a good bath, the scent of the man she was starting to desire was starting to make her heart race. Noticing her Mistress's state, Siesta bid her good night and left the room and made a mental note to take care of the linens herself in the morning. Any sounds that would have gave away her self-indulgence were muffled by the plush heart with his tantalizing scent.

* * *

The next chapter is the obligatory fight with Guiche, but rejoice! The only thing canon about the fight I'm writing is the fact that Guiche is going to duel.


	8. Can I Believe in You

It's like Real Life was fighting to make me take as long as possible on this Chapter! But here it is, and hopefully things won't get in the way so much of the next one. The side stories will began soon. Hope you enjoy!

"Talking"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Skills**

{User Interface}

[Game Commands]

Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero, The Gamer, or any referenced media. Just me

* * *

Around Noon Tristain Academy Outdoor Dining Area

Louise didn't know when the two had showed up, but something about the situation made her uneasy. Raphael was a bit more subtle with his teasing, which he assured her was only because he didn't want people to give her a hard time. Saito's facial expression was looking a little too much like Raphael's normal mischievous look. Kirshe didn't even tease her when she came around. Her eyes even seemed glazed over. Weird. Raphael didn't even react like he did when he met Tabitha. She chalked it up as a win for her, slightly more wary of Tabitha than before.

Saito stopped her train of thought when he spoke up. "Isn't that Siesta?"

Louise responded idly, "Yes it is. I sent her to get us a snack." Her eyes perked up. "Why is she over there with Guiche though?"

I quickly checked my health and sp. 888 hp and 1066 sp. Sure, why not.

Saito and I stood up and started our march to see what was going on. For afar it seemed casual but the closer we got we could see that Siesta looked a bit shaken. Guiche's face told us all we needed to know as we walked up on them.

"Why aren't you serving my table?"

"Well sir, I work for Miss Louise no..."

"Watch who you're addressing so casually! She might not be a good one, but Louise IS a noble!"

Saito stepped between them before I could, "You might want to sit back down."

Had another noble came at him like that, he might have bowed down.

"Another commoner who doesn't know their place! YOU had better leave before the Zero loses one of her familiars."

Nope. Fuck EVERY bit of this.

I forcefully pushed him back into the chair. "I'mma need you to get the fuck on somewhere, fore I teach yo weak ass YOUR place."

Some green-haired kid hopped up to stand beside Guiche. "It seems like a bit of a lesson is in order. Louise needs to train her dogs better."

"Fuck you!"

"Mongrel seems a better title for such a vulgar creature."

Louise could be seen running toward us, frantically trying to stop the confrontation.

"Guiche, Gimli! I'm sorry about my familiars and their behaviors, please don't make anything of this."

"That's where I gotta stop you, cause he just fucked with me. Should not'a done that. Square up mothafucker!"

By this point Saito and Guiche were already having their own standoff and if this was an anime there would be sparks flying from their respective glares. Louise attempted to pull me away, only to recoil at a strong smell covering the scent she's started to enjoy. That revelation led her to notice that Saito's eyes were bloodshot and his face sweaty.

"You two are DRUNK!" She yelled to the top of her lungs.

"It was the only thing that recovered sp quick enough. Chill Sweet Cheeks! After we kick their asses I'll come back and rub on yours."

Guiche spoke up, "This will be a duel for the slight on all the noble's honor you two cretins have stained! Draw your weapons! Unless you are men enough for even this much!"

"Duels between nobles are forbidden!"

"And those two are not, so it's fine." chimed in the now named Gimli.

"You THOUGHT Motherfucker! Saito now!"

In almost practiced unison both of our faces went stone calm and our posture relaxed. We had spent most of the morning crafting a new skill just for this moment and risked drunkeness to grind it to an acceptable level. When we spoke up we spoke as one and the sound of our voice carried magic within.

"I am steel. Steel knows no fear. Steel knows no doubt. When faced with my enemy, I hesitate not. I am a weapon to destroy these. **Iron-Blood Transformation**!"

Those words empowered our bodies with a crimson glow and almost runic lines covering our bodies. Saito and I's eyes and hair glowed the same red. The Iron-Blood Transformation would be our shield from the bronze Valkyries Guiche was known to summon. Our powerful and majestic visage was destroyed though, as both of us took a pause to down another bottle of my brewed Vodka. And... we'll probably be scolded for throwing the glass bottles to the ground.

{Theme – Welcome to My Hood by Dj Khaled}

[ **Scan** ]

Guiche de Gramont Lv 9

Health Points 1885

Special Points 3680

Strength 22

Dexterity 30

Vitality 15

Wisdom 86

Intelligence 94

Charisma 44

"Guiche is the fourth son of a General Gramont and a decent hand at the sword and quite the womanizer. He has great potential, but he may never reach it if he can't see past the slothful arrogance of nobility."

[ **Scan** ]

Gimli Lv 11

Health Points 2065

Special Points 3055

Strength 28

Dexterity 33

Vitality 33

Wisdom 76

Intelligence 63

Charisma 20

"Gimli is a rather average young man. Even his motivations are average, joining the duel simply because nobility was affronted. With wind as his affinity, he could potentially be a threat."

Saito and Guiche quickly went into a battle of swords, surprising the audience with their proficiency with their blades. Gimli however started flinging wind blades toward me to end things quickly. I reached into my inventory for an item, Rudimentary Chain Whip Durability 100/100. My **Imbue Energy** skill at ready, I swung the chain around in a circular motion. With my energy coursing through it, it easily blocked out Gimli's attack.

"DUCK THIS BITCH **GADOUKEN**!" I yelled and he scrambled out of the way.

Sadly, my opponent wasn't much of an opponent. I rushed him and unequipped the chain. Really wanted to have to use it. He clumsily threw more wind blades and attempted to back-pedal. I repaid the bastard with a particularly heavy **Impact** in the chest.

{-280 hp Gimli}

"Fight me damnit!"

Off to the side, Saito was keeping Guiche unbalanced with liberal us of **Majinken** which made the people who doubted our transformation start to proclaim us both as nobles. Gimli was still afraid, but luckily he seemed to have at least SOME fight in him as a wind blade flew by my head as I was watching Saito's fight.

[ **Taunt** ] "Where ya head at lil weak ass boy? Fight me or get fucked up, Bitch I can muthafuckin SMOKE you."

Fed up, Gimli yelled right back, "SHUT UP YOU UNCULTURED HEATHEN!" He then summoned some simple wind sprites.

" _Tirea you would be a big fuckin help right now!_ " I thought angrily

{Follower Tirea is intimidated by the battle}

"Oh fuck you too"

{Theme – Silent Guardians from Hyrule Warriors Ost}

The battle had picked up for us both. Saito was slowly getting surrounded by Valkyries and the sprites were all launching their own wind attacks. I launched a few **Gadouken** blasts to protect Saito's back. Re-equipping the chains, I made my way over to my partner to get a better hold on the battle.

"How's it looking Saito?"

"The **Iron-Blood Transformation** keeps the cuts shallow but tonight's bath is going to sting like a bitch."

"And it looks like they can keep pumping out their little helpers, so hold up weapon high!"

I threw as many **Gadouken** blasts as I could before quickly downing another small bottle of Vodka. It burned like hell, but you can't get the 500 sp recovery until the whole thing was empty. That left my sp at 585. Saito must have been copying Link when he created the **Cyclone Slash** because he even yelled the exact same. The **Gadou-Tatsumaki** leveled the most of the opposition and clearly rattled both Guiche and Gimli. As Guiche started to summon more Valkyries, I quickly shot my chain whip out to ensnare Gimli. I grabbed him by the face and slammed his head into the ground.

{Foe Gimli is unconscious}

{Foe Guiche surrenders}

I turned around to see Saito with his sword at Guiche's throat. And with that, the day was won.

Back To the Table

"We won like I told ya Sweet Cheeks, so cummere let rub on ya a little bit. OR if you're feeling bold you can rub on me a lil bit too.

The slap-mark was worth it thank you very much.

"Where did ANY of that come from?! If you two could do all of that then why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Toldja we were working hard for ya."

Saito was busy getting a heated kiss from Siesta. She had been hella spooked.

Louise's face started to heat up a bit, "Yeah...you worked hard for me."

"Can work even harder for ya too" my hand has somehow snaked up her thigh, "I can work MUCH harder for you. Just give me the ok and I'll show you just what kind of 'animal' you summoned."

Instead of the flushed face I wanted I got a deadpanned loli. "Raphael, you are drunk."

"Sober me up then Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière"

"I will use **Explosion** on you."

"I still have enough Vodka on me for my defensive spell and YOU'LL just be stuck doctoring on me Louise."

"Is sex the only thing you think about? You even had the thoughtlessness to approach another woman in front of me. It'll probably be fine for you to find anyone else willing!" By now, she seemed near tears.

"I am perverted. Some of the things I would do to you if we were together probably shouldn't be said until we actually date. I am attracted to others, and though I do want you, if that cannot be I would try to find another. But if it cannot be tell me before I get more attached. My interest is in you Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. All I ask for now is your lips."

The kiss I received spoke of warring feelings and a little hint of betrayal. I kinda forgot about Wardes... and for a second so did she.

Louise's Bedroom

{Theme – (upbeat version) by Jason Mraz}

Upon entering the room we happened upon a set to grey hakama bent over and searching through Louise's drawers.

"Curious, that my other incarnation would be into the loli type as well. I hope that she's pretty at least." Jomei thought aloud while waving a pair of panties on her pointer finger.

My face paled.

"What the hell are you doing in my room!"

"Oh heavens, she's adorable!" Jomei exclaimed and picked little Louise up to snuggle her face.

"Hell are you doing here Jomei? I thought you would be chattin with the other me at home right now?"

Jomei ignored both my questions and Louise's garbled curses. By this point all of her fox-features appeared unbound by her illusion. I'm pretty sure that the annoyance I feel right now is complex. I'm annoyed that another 'male' is holding onto the person I'm trying to get with. I'm envious that Jomei is bodily close to her in a way I would like to be. And I'm not doing anything because it all amounts to nothing since its Me and I know my boundaries.

Once she was finally released Louise demanded answers. "Who is this woman? Why does she have tails? Home? Other you? TALK TO ME NOW!"

"This is Jomei and she is me from a different universe. Jomei is a nine-tailed kitsune. Me and her are Most DEFinitely NOT together or ever will be! I have a house that I got to so that I don't have to sleep in your room. And I have something called the **Multi-form** technique."

"And I'm a male." Jomei sang while effectively flashing us both.

Gotdamnit Jomei she ain't gonna understand that!

has suddenly stopped

"And you made her pass out. Good Job."

"I'm sorry but it was too fun to miss out on!"

"And while its the topic of discussion, which gender do you prefer being called? Its confusing as shit to think of which most the time."

"I don't care, but referring to me as female makes meetings like this not happen...well unless I reveal it myself later."

My alternate self grew very serious all of a sudden.

"I smell you, the Japanese kid, and her in here. Your cologne, Saito's scent on the hay, and her musk. The fact that you had to explain yourself shows attachment to her, and the fact your cologne is lightly littered on the bed intermixed with her arousal and sex means that either you two have sex or she's fingered herself to your scent. What is your relationship with this one? Is this for fun, a conquest, or do you really care for her? And will she care for you if you are serious? I don't mean to pry into your business, but I don't want to see another incarnation of me go through needless pain."

"Well, I'm not sure yet. She likes me but has a fiance and I like her pretty well, but I guess time will tell. I might not even be any go for her so sometimes I wonder."

"Listen, Me. I do NOT care for others. Your cute friend, your somewhat lover, it matters not what happens to them. I will prevent you from becoming me!"

Kasukabe Jomei has placed her hopes into saving her other selves from self-destruction. Her life was ruined by the game so she does what she can for others.

Thank you for the concern.

I half-laughed, half-snorted. "Can't become you without Succubus Milk."

"And I can make those, as well as Succubus Delight."

My face probably looked cut from stone, "Those Delights... Give Me Two!"

Her demeanor returned to normal, "I'll even give you a special boon if you promise me a tribute."

"Done!"

"You must us my boon to cover the pink haired one's face and give me the picture. I may not care about most people, but even I have needs..." Once again how in the HELL does someone with milky brown skin BLUSH!

"Deal. Twice for good measure."

Louise woke up with a slight start. Apparently not only were her familiars amazingly strong, but so Raphael has an alternate self that is a man that looks better than she herself did(as hard as that was to admit) Speaking of Raphael, there obviously was more that she didn't know about him. When her eyes focused she was greeted by two of that irritating mischievous grin she secretly enjoyed. The twitching fox ear was unnecessary.

"So... my big sister here" insert snicker "gave her okay for us to partake in the heavenly conjoining of bodies. She said she can heal some injuries as well in case of rough play."

Jomei's grin stretched almost inhumanly across her face, "I could also tell you a few positions to try out. And oh my... she's about to strike us!"

 **Mokuton: Loli Shibari no Jutsu**! (renamed Vine Strangulation)

The vines I summoned were just thick enough to bind, but small enough to weave a pattern that accentuated her small bust. Louise was trapped slightly bent over and forced into a pose similar to those idol anime he had seen online. The vines had even twisted in a way that pushed down her skirt into a makeshift pair of shorts.

In a voice that came out exactly like the original singer Jomei decided to sing, "He gotta eat the booty like groceries!"

"Whoa fucking whoa Jomei, I didn't sign up for this!"

Louise was at a loss. She was shocked, appalled, intrigued, and due to the vines partially turned on.

"I give him a week tops after you put out."

"Fucking WHAT?! Why the hell are you even on that?"

"Her ass is cute! It's like puberty made her for you. Let me think of how you'd put it... Tiddies is tiddies, am I right?"

"You suck."

"And you lick, little brother."

"That's not even an insult!"

"Exactly what I thought."

"LET ME DOWN!"

'REJECTED!" Both Jomei and I said at once

I pulled out my cellphone and snapped a great few pictures while I could while Jomei made Louise uncomfortable by stroking her cheek with a master's grace. "Brother has good taste." I heard her say as I circled around her to take pictures from the back.

"Now Louise, I've warned you before right? Violent little women get spanked... Now do you WANT me to spank you in front of my other self? That's a little kinky."

"Let me DOWN!"

My hand gently rubbing her behind was her response.

"Lucky girl! You have a gentleman here. I wouldn't mind being in your position too much...or his for that matter."

"Stop. Please?" Louise finally gave in and the vines slowly receded.

"Now that that's out of my system, let me explain what actual happened. Jomei here, was worried about my intentions with you and vice-versa. So I tested us both, you in your tolerance of me and my restraint. You are falling for me but are scared. You don't want to just move onto the first person who throws themselves at you. You don't want to actually fall for me only to realize that I am a womanizer. I had you completely at my mercy and I've only done what you've already let me do to you. Jomei would have probably killed me if I tried to force myself on you, that is if you actually would have said no.

Now here's the part where it gets tricky. I know you have a fiance, hell in another universe Saito ends up as the one you marry. I worry that I might be the one to fall quickly or too hard. I worry that I simply am not a good person and you need someone better. I move fast, but I do try to let you make your own decisions. But know that I do take you and This seriously."

{Relationship Tab Unlocked(Ability Unlocked at Charisma 50}

{Louise Relationship Tier Up! Like → Crush 250/5000}

"Raphael, can I believe in you?" Louise asked with tears in her eye and linked her fingers into mine.

"I never was you familiar you know? But I never left did I?"

The chaste kiss on my lips told me that my answer was yes enough for her.

Home

Upon reaching my Cottage, I noticed that the hole I left in the ground out front had been filled in. And the Green Herb had produced enough to now take up 3 plots out of the 30 I have in total. The brewery still magicked out 4oz glass bottles of Vodka as long as the right ingredients were placed in it. The Smithy was even set up. Two extra bodies are always handy. As I was taking inventory one of my split bodies appeared.

Body 2 spoke up, it was weird but I needed the message, "Body 3 gathered the dirt to fix your fuck-up and gathered a solid 90 Stone Slab, expect some skill levels from him when we merge. I kept up house and kept Jomei from boredom til she left."

After his status report, he simply walked into me like an open doorway and I regained most of his energy back.

{Current max hp/sp 1774 hp 2133 sp}

{ **Gardening** Level up 5 - 7}

{+5 Chr}

{ **Masonry** Level up 1 - 5}

{Gained Crude Stone Bench}

{Gained Large Stone Basin}

{ **Energy Control** Level up 7 – 15}

{ **Illusion** Level up 5 - 10}

All together, that gave me MUCH more of a turnout than I thought.

Body 3 ended up in the back yard tying up our wayward follower. It also seemed that he had made a pretty nice looking structure out of wood he had to have gathered. If my guess is correct, I believe he was trying to purpose the Large Stone Basin as a fire pit. Great work me!

..

….

…...

Never saying that again.

Body 3 finally noticed me, "Well boss I'm sure the other one told ya most of it. But I found this one while I was making the structure for the Hot Tub Project. When we rejoin you can set the basin at the bottom and try to make a cover for the flames. The raised wooden platform's to hold the tub we can make with a little more skill. I fought a LOT of stuff, so check your check inside."

The feeling of the rejoining of the **Multi-form** skill would probably never grow on me. It's like slipping on a tear-away outfit all at once then realizing that you should have felt incomplete without it. The memory carry-over was odd too. Remembering the same time of day doing different things is off putting, but very needed.

{Raphael Level Up 7 - 9}

{ **Unarmed Combat** Level up 8 - 15}

{ **Woodworking** Level up 5 - 13}

{ **Physical Endurance** Level up 8 - 10}

{ **Sneak** Level Up 9 - 14}

{ **Sense Presence** Level Up 9 - 20}

{ **Mach Punch** Level Up 7 – 15} {Skill Adapt Available}

{Journeyman Rabbit Hater – 75% more damage to rabbit, hare, and bunny enemies 125% more hostility}

{No Little Pony(Apprentice) – 50% more damage to horse, pony, and unicorn enemies 100% more hostility}

Caught up in taking control of my operations at home, I forgot Louise had actually come with me.

"Sorry, things are kinda crazy around me. I hope it wasn't too much too quick."

Her face was ashen, "I think that if I think on this too hard, I might break so I'll just accept what I can."

Entering the house I kept forgetting to mention that aside from beds, appliances and the chest I created it is stark naked empty. Struggling to survive took away most any chances of making the Cottage comfortable, which is probably why I have to physically have the skills to get the next upgrade. Can't neglect any part of this game. The chest had pulled a Minecraft and magically combined when one of my split bodies put another chest next to it. Which means I need more storage. The inventory screen sprawled out once I opened the chest.

Stick

Carved Wooden Staff Durability 50/50

12 Tree Trunks

45 Lumber

25 Stone Slabs

145 Stones

10 Clay

1 Livingstone

58 ecus

66 livres

14 simple glues

15 Horse Hide

79 Rabbit Meats

66 Rabbit Pelts

2 metango mushrooms

3 Machete

Making a note to Scan the Livingstone later, I made my way to the kitchen with little Louise in tow. Figured that since I trolled and/or serenaded her into accepting my affection that I could at the very least cook for her.

"I'm surprised that you can actually cook!" She said whilst leaning onto the counter beside me.

…..I need to make some chairs.

"That's how I eat since we're not really allowed in your dining hall."

Her expression told me she felt guilty for not questioning it at all earlier.

"I'm obviously well fed Sweet Cheeks."

Evading the subject she asked, "Why do you call me that?"

"Because your cheeks are obviously sweet!"

"Why are you so fixated on my behind!"

"I meant the ones on your face." I deadpanned. "But I can check to see if it applies to those too. There ARE three beds here."

I kept at the food prep during that interplay, so by the time she hid her face it was time to let the Rabbit Stew cook. The rest of the time we sat and enjoyed each other's company until Saito phased into existence outside the front door.

"You'll never guess what happened while I was gone! ….oh hey Louise."

"Did she suck your di.." I started, but couldn't finish due to an elbow in the ribs.

"No! Why did you, never mind. The maids were kind of afraid when I walked Siesta back to their quarters until she explained that we were defending her. Literally five minutes later most of the help came up calling us the Great Defenders. The Head Chef even fed me! People still kinda fear you though, but they do at least respect you now."

"Greeeaaat... Make me the unapproachable one."

Louise chimed in, "You do a stunning job of that yourself, brute."

"I will spank you in front of him again!"

"You just want an excuse." Louise huffed.

Saito was baffled at the change in our interactions.

Jomei phased in beside Saito and commented, "She told him he might could wet the tip. How does Aunt Jomei sound to you?"

"I''d bet money that Siesta gets knocked up first. Just throwin that out there..."

"We are NOT like that!" Saito defended

"I didn't say anything about a 'we' did I?" Looks like me and you ain't the only ones making some progress huh Louise?"

Both her and Saito simply blushed. Then abruptly both me and Saito stood face to face.

"Take care of her." We said in unison, stern-faced.

Jomei came over with yet another one of her 'My-plan-will-either-humilate-you-or be-fun-for-me' smiles and the pot of Rabbit Stew. My mind is telling me that it probably aint save to eat but my body said I have no choice. You want to believe in people sometimes right? Especially if its another you... But this one has access to the myriad of odd and dangerous reagents of Mareth. Even just a Lust Draft could turn this meeting into something ENTIRELY different.

Jomei turned her head a mouthed, "No worries, just some liver damage. Tasteless liquor."

Thing is, as much drinking I did already I didn't want nor needed any more. OH WELL! We all started to dig in and chatter idly as we ate. No real reason for super serious conversation with a bowl in our hands. I did wonder a little why Saito didn't bring Siesta along but I didn't ask. Going off of Louise's reaction that might not be a good idea anyway. Saito and I had the advantage of being ignorant of magic altogether before coming here so the shock value is dulled because we know nothing of the limitations of it. Once everyone finished up I stood to address the group.

"We've reached an important milestone here, so I want to clue all of you in on what life has in store for us. Starting with Saito. Your Gandalfr power is the power to wield all weapons and to properly utilize it, we need you to gain mastery in as many weapons as possible. Unarmed Combat can be taught by me and we have a Staff for that mastery as well. Endo taught us that for your growth you need at least five types of weapons mastered to Level 10. Start that immediately."

Saito stood to address me. "Sword, Knife, and Weapon mastery are all 10 or more. I have a spear, and you own a staff. It shouldn't take long to level Unarmed Combat, but I need to access the I.D. World for things to run smoothly."

"Priority then is to get an empty skillbook and implant the spell inside."

Saito sat back down and oh my god he found the Richter's Brew supply. Might have started a bad trend here.

"Next up Jomei. I won't presume to order you around since not only have you done your part, you could destroy us all with no issue. What I do ask is that you help me level up my Charisma and Energy Control whenever you stop by. That and try not to terrorize people when you're bored. Tirea however is free game until she gets off her tiny ass and help us."

Jomei, mimicking Saito stood up as well and spoke, "My past has made me a bit whimsical, so there's no guarantee that I'll ever be around when you need. But if I am here then feel free to rely on me a little."

"I couldn't ask for much more."

Jomei nodded and smiled politely for the first time since meeting her, then phased out of sight.

"Lastly, Louise. You have the lowest level of us but the best position. It will take some getting used to for you, but this 'game' will help you outshine all of the rest. In the beginning you will see the very least results. It will be hard and you will want to quit but I can guide you, if you'll let me."

"I am in your hands, Raphael the Colorless." Damnit Louise! That pure-hearted smile is unfair.

"Tomorrow your classes restart as they are supposed to, and we will be attending along side you. Afterwards however you will NOT be any Master. You are a student of magic and general warfare! Your affinity for Void means that you will be called to battle in the bleakest of situations and people of power will do whatever necessary to make you a pawn. We will grow strong in order to keep you free to choose your path."

After my impromptu speech, I'll admit I was probably more talkative drunk, everyone parted ways. I took Louise back to her room and Saito retreated to the room he pretty much claimed as his own. And once I went back to my own I found an odd surprise, Jomei had left me a letter.

 _"Dear 'Raphael'_

 _By now I'm sure I've already left and you've started to plot out your strategy to beat this game, but I have to leave you with a bit of advice. Make use of the flexibility of your Skillcraft as soon as you can! I lived at least five decades trapped in a cycle of torment because I simple-mindedly strove to just beat the main quest. As I said before, I only escaped by becoming far removed from a mere human to be toyed with. I can't watch you become another me, but I will grant you three acts of kindness... Your lewd request of a boon will have been granted by the time you read the last words of this letter. I will watch over and guide you from a distance when I can, littler me. I do have my own goals to pursue. And lastly, a hint. If the game mode is truly set to the Hard Difficulty, then isn't the game going to do it's best to destroy you even if you ARE a jack of all trades?_

 _With multiple concerns, XXXXXX XXXXXXXX"_

Just as the letter told, once my glance skimmed past the last words a pale blue flame darted from the page and into my mouth. A chill crept up my spine as my lower body began to heat up.

{Boon of the Nine-Tails Gained - +1 dex 2 wis 1 int 1 chr per level. Increases semen production}

I couldn't help but laugh aloud. I didn't expect her to actually give me THAT part of the perk. It also nearly made me miss an important detail. My eyes widened as I saw the final proof that the odd Kitsune was truly another me. She had apparently encoded the message so that only I could read our true name. I would later confirm that theory by having Saito read the letter as well.

* * *

Jomei's parting hint is very important to how Raphael will develop as a character, especially since he has multiple bodies available to hone his skills with. Louise will get to experience the I.d. World and her 'familiars' will get to experience Louise's peers... The story returns to the Slice'of'Life genre for a while, as to show how they will level themselves up without a boring read of nothing but training.

!Question to the readers! If stuck in this Gamer World, what skills would you be attempting to max. What build?


End file.
